


Sweetest Devotion

by RegalLana



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalLana/pseuds/RegalLana
Summary: Regina and Emma are neighbours who become fast friends after doing small favours for each other. Emma helps Regina out with newly adopted Henry while Regina assumes the role of supportive friend when Emma finds herself in a toxic relationship. Things begin to quickly progress between the two.





	Sweetest Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweetest Devotion [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684324) by [BulletStrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong). 



> Massive thank you to Angela (AO3: BulletStrong/Twitter: SwanQueenSwen) for the amazing art to go with my fic...Angela is the queen of manips! 
> 
> Another thank you to my Cheerleader , Sen! Thank you for the motivation and reading over my fic when I needed it.
> 
> ____
> 
> TW for emotionally abusive relationship, nothing too heavy or graphic. Killian is just an asshole.

**SWEETEST DEVOTION**

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

 

Yet another argument.

 

Another competition of who could shout the loudest or who could curse the most.

 

Nothing new. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing unusual.

 

At least not for Emma Swan.

 

Every time this happened, Emma swore to herself that she wouldn't do this anymore. She couldn't do this anymore. It wasn't right. She knew that.

 

So why did she repeatedly let it happen?

 

He had worn her down. He had taken away anything and everything that had made her Emma Swan. She felt like nothing but the occasional love she received from him, on the 'good days' was the only love she could get and had ever had.

She needed to hold onto that. She knew may never get another chance to be shown love again and if that meant taking all this on the chin, then she damn well would.

 

Killian stormed out of her apartment, slamming the door so hard the sound ricocheted around the room causing vibrations through the walls, resulting in few items falling from the respective places on the fairly bare shelves.

 

She screamed to no one in particular.

 

Taking a deep breath and unballing her tightly wound fists, Emma made her way over to the fridge and pulled out a cold beer.

She was just popping the cap when a knock sounded from the door.

 

"Fuck off, Killian." She called, hoping he would get the hint.

 

Another knock.

 

Emma slammed the beer down on the kitchen counter and muttered a string of expletives as she stormed over to the door. Ripping the door open with almost enough power to rip it off its hinges, she didn't even take a glance to see who it was before she spoke.

 

"Killian, I said fuck off." She went to shut the door again when a foot stopped it and a hand slapped against the wood.

 

"I'm not Killian." The woman the door revealed, lifted her hands up and Emma looked up properly this time.

 

"I'm so sorry, Regina" Emma apologised upon realising it as her neighbour from across the hall.

 

"Don't worry about it. I came to check if you were okay?"

 

"I'm fine" Emma muttered, tears starting to sting her eyes slightly.

 

"You sure don't look fine and that commotion did not sound like fine." Regina said assertively but with an air of softness. 

 

"Did it wake Henry?" Emma asked, nervously. She knew Regina had not long arrived home with her newly adopted baby boy. 

 

"No, he was already awake. He isn't sleeping much anyway." Regina sighed and a worried looked flashed across her face.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry."

 

"It's fine. I'm sure it's just a baby thing." Regina dismissed. "Are you okay though?"

 

"Yeah, I'll get over it."

 

"Emma, this is happening more and more frequently now."

 

"I know, I know. It's just a rough patch. We'll get through it." Emma said. She knew deep down it wasn't a rough patch. She knew this was going to be an ongoing thing between them until Killian decided to call it quits and move onto somebody else. Until he finds somebody else to pose as his trophy.

 

"Hmm.." Regina gave an unconvinced look to the blonde. "Well, if you're okay..."

 

"I'm fine, thank you." Emma smiled warmly.

 

"If you need anything, I'm just across the hall."

 

"Thank you"

 

"I better get back to Henry" The brunette said, motioning to the baby monitor she was carrying. Emma nodded and closed the door after Regina turned and headed back to her own apartment.

She sighed and made a beeline for the beer sitting on the kitchen counter.

 

* * *

 

"Swan!" Killian called as he entered the apartment a few days after he had left in a strop.

 

"In here" The blonde called back from her room. The rugged man made his way through the apartment and into her room to find his girlfriend wrapped in a towel after stepping out of the shower.

 

"These are for you" Killian grinned, shoving a bunch of flowers towards the blonde. This was his go to after an argument, his way of saying it's over and he doesn't want to talk about it so shut up and accept the flowers. His peace offering that didn't really offer Emma any peace at all.

 

"Thanks" Emma took them and placed them on the bedside table to put into a vase once she had gotten dressed.

 

Killian stalked over to the blonde wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a rough kiss. Emma pulled away from the contact.

 

"Looks like I arrived at just the right time" He smirked, pulling her closer yet again before trying to remove the soft, yellow towel from the blonde's dripping body.

 

"I'm not in the mood." Emma said, pulling away and wrapping the towel tighter around her body.

 

"Come on, Swan." He tried again, tugging at the towel.

 

"No, Killian. I'm not in the mood. I just showered."

 

"Well we can always shower again, together, afterwards?" He leered over her body, gripping her at the waist.

 

"No! I said no, now just leave it." Emma pushed him away, grabbed her clothes she'd set out on the bed and disappeared into the bathroom to change.

 

When she emerged wearing her signature skinny jeans and tank top, she found Killian sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her.

"You're seeing somebody else, aren't you?"

 

"What?" Emma asked, utterly dumbfounded.

 

"You heard me. You're seeing somebody else, that's why you won't let me touch you." Killian spoke, rather matter of factly.

 

"No, I'm not. I'm just not in the mood. I'm not here to be your fuck toy whenever it suits, Killian."

 

"You're my girlfriend, so you should be into it. You're only being like this because you're still sulking after the other night or because you're cheating on me."

 

"Don't be so ridiculous. I'm not having this conversation. Besides, aren't we supposed to be going out for my birthday?"

 

"Yeah, sorry Swan.  Happy Birthday "

 

"Thanks" Emma muttered. She didn't even want to go out for her birthday. She just wanted him to shut up with his usual antics for once. She was tired of the same shit.

Killian had insisted they go out with his friends for her birthday. She shrugged and agreed to save another argument and keep the peace.

 

A knock sounded through the apartment and Killian jumped up to get it. Something he often did whenever he was at Emma's apartment. Not to be helpful though, just to be nosey.

 

"Oh, it’s you." He grumbled as he opened the door to reveal Regina.

 

"Is Emma home?"

 

"Swan, get out here" He called through the apartment.

 

She was already halfway to the door when she had heard Regina's voice.

 

"Hey, Regina. Everything okay?" Emma asked.

 

"Yes, well, actually I was wondering if you could help me set up Henry's new baby swing?"

 

"Of course" Emma smiled.

 

"Swan, we're going out." Killian muttered.

"Yeah, so? It's not like we have to be there for a specific time." The blonde shrugged.

 

"If this isn't a good time, it's fine" Regina said.

 

"It isn't" Killian said, ready to shut the door in her face.

 

"Don't be such an ass, Killian" Emma scowled. "Of course I can help, Regina." The blonde smiled sweetly.

 

"Killian, you can either wait here or I'll meet you there." Emma said, hoping he wouldn't wait around.

 

"Fine" He brushed past the pair, leaving the two alone.

 

"Sorry about that" Emma sighed.

 

"Don't worry about it"

 

They made their way across the hall to Regina's apartment and the brunette shut the door behind the two.

 

"Would you like a drink?"

 

"I'm okay, thank you"

 

Regina showed Emma to the contraption laid out on the floor that Regina had obviously previously tried to assemble.

 

"Not one for DIY?" Emma asked with a chuckle.

 

"Not really, plus Henry was being fussy." Regina said, glancing over to the sleeping baby in the moses basket.

 

"Lets see what I can do then" Emma smiled, plopping herself on the soft, carpeted floor.

 

Emma and Regina were interrupted half way through their baby swing building when Henry let out an almighty wail. Regina quickly jumped up and rushed over to him, plucking him from his moses basket and cradling the crying infant.

 

"Shh, shh. It's okay my little prince. Shhh" She rocked him side to side in an attempt to soothe his cries away.

He only got worse.

It was almost deafening. Who would have thought such a tiny little creature could make such a racket?

 

Emma grimaced slightly but continued assembling the baby swing.

A knock came at the door and Emma jumped up to get it so that Regina could continue soothing her crying son.

 

"Ma'am, are you the owner of the black mercedes?"

 

"Regina, is your car the black mercedes?" Emma turned, calling to Regina.

 

"Yes, why?" Regina asked, coming to the door. Henry still wailing.

 

"Your car alarm has been going off for the past twenty minutes."

 

"Oh for crying out loud" Regina groaned.

 

"Sorry, ma'am, don't shoot the messenger" The man chuckled awkwardly.

 

"Thanks for letting me know" Regina smiled gratefully.

 

"Can you take Henry for a moment?" Regina asked, turning to Emma.

 

"Me?"

 

"Yes, you" Regina laughed. "I need to go check on my car. I'd take him with me but in this state, it'll probably just make him worse." Regina looked down at the still crying baby and stroked his cheek.

 

"Okay, sure. I have no idea what I'm doing though" Emma chuckled.

 

"Just soothe him enough until I get back. If he stops crying and falls asleep, place him in the moses basket. I'll be as quick as I can"

 

"Uh, okay" Emma nodded, taking the sobbing infant from Regina's arms.

 

He stopped crying.

 

"How did you do that?"

 

"Do what?" Emma's eyes widened.

 

"That! He's stopped crying. It takes me so long to soothe him enough for him to stop crying, either that or he wears himself out eventually and falls asleep."

 

"I have no idea"

 

Soft chocolate eyes met sweet jade. Regina paused for a moment, looking at the pair.

 

"Right, I better go. I won't be long"

 

"Okay"

 

Regina rushed out of the door, leaving Emma behind with her now sleeping baby boy. Emma shut the door behind her and made her way over to the moses basket, placing the boy safely inside.

 

The blonde had just sat down to continue assembling the oddly difficult baby swing when he began to wail again. She got up and lifted the babe into her arms and copied Regina's earlier actions in an attempt to soothe him.

 

Do all babies cry this much? Emma wondered as she bounced softly up and down.

Henry had just drifted back to sleep when a knock came at the door. She made her way over, still carrying the newborn, assuming it would be Regina.

 

Nope. It was Killian. Emma sighed.

 

"Are you done yet?"

 

"I thought I was meeting you there?" Emma rolled her eyes.

 

"Well I changed my mind and figured I'd wait."

 

"So in other words, you sneaked back into my apartment once I had left?"

 

"Why are you holding that?" Killian sidestepped the question.

 

"That is a baby. His name is Henry."

 

"Whatever. Why? Are you a babysitter now?"

 

"No, Regina had to go and see to her car because the alarm was going off."

Killian smirked.

"Was that you?" Emma's eyes widened upon noticing his smirk. He only smirked more. "What the hell, Killian? What exactly were you hoping to achieve?"

 

"I figured she'd be busy sorting her car and you'd leave" He shrugged. 

 

"You're an immature asshole. She has a newborn baby, Killian. You know this. She doesn't have time for stupid shit like this, you absolute asshat"

 

"Whatever. Lets go"

 

"What exactly do you expect me to do with the baby, Killian? Are you really that brain dead?"

 

"Fuck sake, Emma. It's your birthday! You're supposed to be celebrating with us not helping some random single mother."

 

"You're a fucking asshole."

 

“It’s her, isn’t it?” Killian squared up, fury rising in his eyes. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Emma asked, confused. 

 

“This is why you didn’t want me to touch you this morning, and she came round to “check” on you” He airquoted, a look of disgust on his face. “You’re seeing her, aren’t you?” 

 

“Don’t be so ridiculous, Killian. Of course I’m not.” Emma protested, furrowing her eyebrows. 

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Somebody like her wouldn’t take on all your baggage. See you at the pub, Swan”

  
  


"Get fucked, Killian." Emma slammed the door in his face.

 

Regina arrived back at the apartment shortly after the altercation.

 

"Everything okay?" Emma asked, as she was packing up the bits of plastic and cardboard and shoving them into the box that the baby swing arrived in.

 

"Yeah, I'm not sure what happened. There's no signs of damage and the alarm hasn't ever just gone off before. Weird." Regina shrugged. "Did Henry settle okay?"

 

"Yeah, he was fine" Emma smiled. "Baby swing is completed" She said proudly, moving over to one side to reveal the newly assembled swing.

 

"Thank you so much" Regina smiled brightly, embracing the blonde in a quick hug. "I think he'll love it."

 

"I hope so! I was nearly defeated by that thing." Emma laughed.

 

"I would have probably launched it out of the window at this rate, so thank you"

 

"Anytime" The blonde chuckled and shoved her hands into her back pockets. "Well, I better get going."

 

"Oh yes, you're going out with that boyfriend of yours," Regina replied, looking down at sleeping Henry. Something flashed across the brunettes features that Emma couldn't quite place.

 

"Actually, I'm not going anymore" Emma shrugged.

 

Regina looked up from Henry and Emma swore she could see a small smirk tugging at the older womans plump lips.

 

"Oh, how come?" She asked.

 

"He came back and he was being an asshole" Emma replied with disregard.

 

"I don't understand why you're with him. He's an aggressive, immature manchild" Regina said pointedly. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

 

"Don't worry about it." Emma replied with a chuckle.

 

She knew Regina was right. The woman clearly had no filter and the younger woman liked that. She herself didn't really understand why she was with him. She figured it was the fear of being truly alone again, knowing that if he left there wouldn't be a single person in this world who loved her. Even if it was in a messed up way like Killian's. She had often wondered why he hadn't left her for good. Maybe he just couldn't find anybody else who would put up with his ridiculously immature and somewhat aggressive behaviour. Emma only put up with it to feel the love he gave her on what she called the 'good days'. It was a vicious circle. Emma was just the hamster on the wheel going around and around and around.

She wondered if she would ever just get too dizzy and jump off the wheel but she had grown so accustomed to the constant spinning that she knew that day would only get further and further away.

 

"Well, if you're no longer going, would you like to stay for a drink?" Regina asked.

 

"Sure, why not"

 

"Great, excuse the mess" Regina said, heading towards the kitchen.

 

"Mess?" Emma furrowed her brows, looking around the immaculate apartment. There wasn't a single thing out of place other than a few baby items. If this was messy, Emma wondered what clean would look like to Regina.

 

"Yeah, there is baby stuff everywhere!" Regina chuckled.

 

Emma laughed softly in response.

 

"Tea, coffee, juice, something stronger?" Regina asked as they arrived in the kitchen.

 

"Coffee is fine, thank you" Emma smiled gratefully.

 

"Take a seat" Regina offered, nodding towards the stools set out by the kitchen island.

 

Emma took a seat and Regina began making them both a strong cup of coffee.

A mug of black coffee was placed in front of the blonde shortly after. Emma stared at it for a moment before taking a sip.

 

Her face screwed up at the strong, bitter taste but quickly straightened it out as Regina sat across from her with her own black coffee.

Emma took another sip, trying in vain to prevent her face from screwing up at the sharp taste.

 

"You don't like black coffee, do you?" Regina asked after watching the blonde suffer for a short while.

 

Emma paused for a moment before grimacing and shaking her head.

 

"Why didn't you say?" Regina laughed softly.

 

"I wanted to seem cool."

 

"So you drank a good quarter of a cup of black coffee that you obviously do not like, to seem cool?" Regina practically cackled.

 

"Yes" Emma flushed slightly but couldn't help but laugh at her own ridiculousness.

"Here" Regina said, pouring her a fresh cup. "Milk or creamer?" She asked the blonde, still smirking at her.

 

"Either"

 

"Are you sure? Which do you think is cooler?"

 

"Shut up" The blonde rolled her eyes.

 

Regina just laughed and slid the fresh cup of coffee with creamer towards the blonde.

 

Emma smiled gratefully as she wrapped her hands around the white mug.

"So, Henry sure is a crier, isn't he?"

 

"He certainly is. Did he cry much while I was gone?" Regina asked warily.

 

"Only once, I put him down shortly after you had left and just as I sat down to finish the swing, he started again. I picked him up and just copied what you did before and he stopped and fell asleep in my arms. He slept through the brief commotion with Killian and then I put him back down and finished the swing."

 

"You're a natural" Regina smiled fondly.

 

"I don't know about that. I don't know anything about babies" Emma chuckled.

 

"I'm no expert, you learn as you go. I'm not one for winging it but in this case, I am totally winging it" Regina laughed as she sipped her coffee. Emma watched her and the brunettes face didn't once contort into all sorts of shapes like her own did when she attempted to take on the black coffee. What a pro. She's so much cooler than me Emma thought.

 

"Well, you're doing a great job"

 

"Thank you. I hope so. I was mess and a complete nervous wreck when he first came home with me."

 

"How come?"

 

"Well, I had no idea what I was doing. I knew the basics of looking after a baby but nothing can prepare you for what it’s really like. I was really worried at first because he cried so much. Still does. I took him to the doctors but he's fine and perfectly healthy. He's very clingy and often times he cries to be held."

"I can imagine. It's something you can't really properly experience until you have a child. He must love you to piece." Emma set her gaze fondly towards his little moses basket.

 

They both sat in a comfortable silence for a moment or two when the tranquility was sliced by Emma's phone vibrating incessantly.

 

"Ugh" the blonde muttered, noticing the caller ID. She hit reject call and put the phone on the table.

 

It buzzed again. And again. And again.

 

Regina just raised her eyebrows and sipped her coffee.

 

Eventually, she answered.

 

"What, Killian?"

 

He asked where she was, why she wasn't there and began to rant about how embarrassed he felt in front of his friends that she hadn't turned up. Emma rolled her eyes as she listened to him spout almost unintelligible nonsense.

 

"Are you done?" She sighed, twisting the almost empty coffee cup around in circles. 

He ranted some more.

 

"At the end of the day, Killian, it's my birthday and I can do whatever I damn well choose to do with the day. Goodbye." Emma slammed the phone down and let out a deep sigh.

 

"It's your birthday?" Regina asked.

 

"Another banner year" Emma shrugged before downing the rest of her coffee.

 

"I'm so sorry I dragged you in here on your birthday!"

 

"Honestly, don't be. I've had a better time putting a baby swing together and soothing a wailing baby than I would have had sitting around Killian's rowdy, drunk ass friends" Emma chuckled despite the lack of humour.

 

"Again, i'm wondering why you're with the wannabe pirate"

 

Emma burst out laughing. "Wannabe pirate?"

"The head to toe leather, the guyliner, the excessive rings? Next step would be a hook."

 

Emma laughed. "I can see it"

 

Her phone rang again. This time she turned it off.

 

The women were just about to pick up a conversation again when Regina heard Henry fussing.

 

"He's probably hungry."

 

Emma nodded. "I should get going," the blonde stood up and took her mug to the sink. "Thanks for the coffee."

 

"Thanks for trying to be cool"

 

"Shut up"

 

The women said their goodbyes and Regina thanked Emma again for helping her with the swing and for looking after little Henry for the brief time that she did. Emma insisted it was no problem and they parted ways but not without a sincere  Happy Birthday from the older woman and the blonde headed across the hall back to her own apartment.

 

* * *

Emma was rudely awoken by banging on the door, she flew out of bed and swung open the door wondering what the hell was going on.

 

She didn't need to wonder for long when she saw her drunk boyfriend leaning on the door frame, ready to slam his fist against the wood once again.

Emma glaced at the clock. 2:36am.

 

"Are you for real? Where is your key? Why are you waking the world and its dog up?" Emma chastised the drunken mess in her doorway before ushering him in to the confines of her apartment.

 

"Lost my key" Killian shrugged.

 

Looking at the state of her boyfriend, he really was fitting straight into the description of a pirate that Regina had given earlier.

Emma stifled a laugh.

 

"Why did you stand me up?" He demanded.

 

"I didn't, I think I made it clear that I wouldn't be coming after how you behaved earlier."

 

"You don't even like kids"

 

"When have I ever said that I don't like kids?" Emma frowned.

 

He just shrugged his shoulders.

 

"I am done with you embarrassing me. You always make a fool out of me in front of my friends!"

 

"If I'm such an embarrassment, why not break up with me?" Emma shouted, arms flailing.

 

"Maybe I will!" He slurred.

 

"Good! You can leave now"

 

"No, baby, I'm sorry" He came over to her, trying to embrace her in a hug.

 

"No, get off me." She shoved him away but he kept hanging on. Hugging her tighter. 

 

"Get off me, Killian" She said assertively, pushing the drunken idiot away from her.

She stalked over to the door and opened it, "Leave now, please"

 

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I need you." He pleaded.

 

"Fuck sake" Emma muttered under her breath but shut the door and locked it. "Fine, but you're sleeping on the couch."

 

She walked straight past him and into her room, slamming the door behind her.

 

* * *

Emma rolled out of bed the next morning and dragged her tired body into the kitchen to make some coffee and some breakfast.

 

Killian had gone from the couch. The blonde called him but no response, she checked the rest of the apartment but he had left. She breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't have the energy to be dealing with him this morning.

The blonde placed her laptop on the kitchen counter and fired it up as she made herself a cup of coffee and poured some Lucky Charms into a bowl.

 

She was just muttering to herself about how the instant coffee she had used was no match to Regina's french pressed coffee from yesterday when a soft knock sounded through the apartment.

 

"Oh hey, Regina, everything okay?" Emma asked, opening the door fully. "Come in"

 

"Yes, thank you. I was wondering if you could do me a huge, huge favour?" Regina said, as she entered the apartment.

 

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Emma replied, sitting down at the small kitchen table with her bowl of lucky charms and cup of steaming coffee.

 

"Could you watch Henry for an hour?"

 

"Um, sure. When?"

 

Regina grimaced. "Now?"

 

"Yeah, sure...just let me get dressed" Emma said, looking down at her current state of dress. An oversized t-shirt and not much else. At least it covered her. Just. It had risen up to reveal more of the creamy white skin of her thigh as she sat down.

 

Regina glanced at the younger woman's attire and let out a low chuckle. "Yes, that's probably best. I'll see you in a moment then, that is if you don't die from a sugar overload in the process" Regina said, indicating the very sugary breakfast Emma had in front of her.

 

"Hey, don't knock Lucky Charms, they're awesome."

 

"Is that extra sugar you've put on there?" The older woman enquired.

 

Emma flushed slightly and nodded.

 

"Do you know how bad that is for you?" Regina raised her brows.

 

"Yes, mom" Emma laughed, rolling her eyes. "I just need a pick me up in the morning. I hate mornings. I need something besides coffee to keep me functioning!"

 

"I'm sure Henry will keep you on your toes." Regina grinned.

 

"I'm sure he will. I'll be over in ten minutes or so, is that okay?"

 

"Yes, that will be fine. Thank you. I'll see myself out."

 

And with that she was gone.

 

Emma shovelled her breakfast down and practically poured the coffee down her throat before darting into her room to change and make herself look somewhat presentable. Although, a little too late for that now Regina had already seen her in her morning glory.

 

Once dressed, teeth brushed and hair tamed, Emma made her way across the hall to Regina's apartment.

 

"If he starts crying, just soothe him like you did last time, he's just been fed so he won't be hungry and he's just been changed so all that should be fine for half an hour." Regina reeled off, glancing around the room to ensure she had everything before slipping on her coat over an expensive looking royal blue dress. She slid her feet into some heels which allowed her to match Emma in height before leaning over to give little Henry a kiss goodbye.

 

"Oh, I almost forgot" Regina started, "Give me your number and I'll text you mine"

 

Emma nodded and reeled off her digits when Regina took out the latest iPhone. "Okay, I best get going. Text me if you need anything but I shouldn't be longer than an hour. Help yourself to anything, there's fresh coffee brewed in the kitchen. There is also creamer or milk so you don't have to pretend to be cool in front of Henry" Regina smirked. Emma flushed.

 

"Shut it"

 

And with the sound of the door closing, the apartment was silent. Emma looked around for a moment, wondering what to do now. Henry was sleeping soundly.

Emma loved Regina’s apartment. There was something so cosy and inviting about it even though it had that total show home, modern edge to it. She had seen Regina’s apartment countless times when she had helped Regina carry groceries in when she had her hands full with Henry or as of recently, when Regina had invited her in after an argument with Killian had broken out and soothed her with kind words and hot tea. 

While they both had practically the same apartment, Emma could tell that Regina was much better off that she was. The blonde made a somewhat decent living, enough to afford a good apartment in a good area but nowhere near enough to afford anything luxury or grand.

 

Regina, on the other hand, obviously could. Her apartment was beautifully decorated and modern. It held all the latest and most lavish technology. Everything looked expensive.

Why was Regina living in such an average, or ever so slightly above average apartment when she could clearly afford much better?

Emma decided it wasn't her business and stopped questioning it.

 

The blonde settled on a cup of coffee from the french press which just blew her coffee from this morning away. She added creamer.

She hummed as the beautifully brewed coffee seared down her throat.

 

The blonde had just washed the empty cup when she heard the little boy fussing. She placed it on the drying rack and made her way over.

 

"Well, hello Mr Henry" The blonde cooed. Not really having much idea on how to talk to a baby. His eyes opened wider as he took in his surroundings and the slightly unfamiliar blonde woman peering over him.

 

He began to reach out at Emma's fallen curls and grasped them with his tiny fist.

It was beginning to hurt her back, leaning over like this so she collected the little tot from his basket and scooped him into her arms.

He was cute. Emma quickly found that Henry had stolen her heart.

 

She settled onto the sofa with him and flicked on the large, flat screen TV. He lay quietly in her arms as she scrolled through the channels for something that may take her fancy.

 

"Swan?"

 

Emma thought she was hearing things. She muted the TV.

 

Silence.

 

She unmuted the TV with a shrug.

 

"SWAN?!"

 

She definitely heard heard that. She muted it again and pulled herself up from the couch, Henry still cradled in her arms.

 

She flung Regina's door to find Killian stood outside of her apartment, his back facing towards Emma.

 

"Sw-"

 

"What, Killian?"

 

He spun round and fury ran over his features.

 

"Oh, so you're a babysitter now?"

 

"No, I'm doing a favour for a friend. Get a grip."

 

"Are you fucking her?"

 

"Excuse me?" Emma shouted but quickly quieted down when Henry began to fuss in her arms.

 

"Well you're always over there." He shrugged.

 

"Hardly. I help her out now and again with groceries or with the stroller when she has her hands full." Emma said, defiantly.

 

"Where is she anyway?" Killian asked. Emma hated his jealous streak, anybody she so much as spoke to or even looked at, he was stricken with jealousy.

 

"She had to go out so I'm looking after the baby. It's no big deal, Killian. What are you even doing here?"

 

"I left this morning but I came back to apologise but you can forget it now."

"Right. Whatever." Emma dismissed.

 

"I'm going out with some friends tonight. I want you there." Killian demanded.

 

Emma sighed. "Fine"

 

Anything to keep the peace.

 

"I'll pick you up from your apartment at seven. Be ready"

 

"Okay" Emma said, defeatedly and shut the door.

 

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

  
  


Regina arrived back at the apartment exactly an hour later. Henry was curled up in Emma's arms on the sofa, sleeping softly.

 

"Hey" Emma said, quietly.

 

"Hello" The brunette smiled, shimmying out of her coat and kicking her heels off. "How has he been?"

 

"Perfect. He had a little whimper earlier but settled down quickly afterwards"

 

"Good. I'm sorry for the last minute thing. Thank you for looking after him, I'm really grateful." Regina said sincerely.

 

"Don't worry about it." Emma smiled, handing the baby over to his mother.

 

"Let me make you dinner, tonight" Regina said as she greeted her baby boy.

 

Emma was just about to agree, practically jump at the chance to spend more time with the older woman but quickly remembered her earlier conversation with Killian.

 

"I'd love that but I can't, I'm afraid. I have plans with Killian"

 

"I see" Regina muttered. "That's fine, Miss Swan. We can rain check"

 

"...okay" Emma said dejectedly, noticing the use of 'Miss Swan'. Regina hadn't called her that since they first met. "I guess I better get going."

 

"Okay" Regina said. "I'll see you out."

 

Emma nodded. The women made their way over to the door.

 

"Thank you, again" Regina said, in a softer tone this time.

 

"No problem. Anytime"

* * *

 

 

Emma hated spending time around Killian when he was with his friends. They were a bunch of immature, drunken idiots that he constantly felt the need to show off in front of. Usually at Emma's expense. They were rowdy trouble makers that caused a stir almost everywhere they went. Not Emma's scene at all.

The blonde twirled her glass on the table of the booth they were all crammed into as the rest of the group fought over a photo they were trying to see on somebody's phone.

 

She sighed. She could be having dinner with Regina right now, having some sort of decent, intellectual conversation worth having but instead she was dolled up to the nines in "that tight dress I like" as Killian put it, finding more entertainment twirling the glass that contained a shitty gin whilst her boyfriend and his friends made a show of themselves.

 

"I think I'm going to get going" Emma said, after a while.

 

"Why?" Killian asked.

 

"I have a headache"

 

"What’s new? You always have some excuse, Swan"

 

"I do have a headache, Killian. I'm going home" The blonde stood up, not bothering to finish the rest of her drink and made a beeline for the nearest exit.

 

A few moments later, Killian followed behind. She just kept walking as he caught up and kept ranting nonsense to her that she couldn't really give any less of a shit about.

 

"Go home, Killian. I don't want you here." Emma said as she took her keys out to unlock the apartment door.

 

"When will you learn to speak to me with some ounce of respect?" He grabbed her forearm and shoved her back to the door.

 

"Get off me"

 

He only tightened his grip.

 

"Killian, I mean it. I'm not in the mood for this shit. Let go of me and go home."

 

"No! You will learn some respect. You're nothing. Do you hear me? Nothing."

Emma fought back the tears. She knew she was nothing but she didn't need confirmation. She didn't need to hear it out loud. The strong smell of alcohol lingered on his breath, causing Emma to crinkle her nose and look away.

 

"Look at me!" He demanded, shoving her into the door some more. She didn't look at him and the tears she was fighting began to fall.

 

She knew he was making a scene and it wouldn't be long before people started appearing to see what all the commotion was about.

 

"You're making a scene" She said quietly as she felt his grip tighten and twist on her arm. "Lets go inside. We can talk about it inside"

 

"Oh, so now you're worried about what people think of me, you want me to come in? You're embarrassed of me?"

 

Emma didn't say anything.

 

"Now you know how I feel. You're nothing but an embarrassment to me." He growled, shoving her into the door once more for good measure before finally letting go. Emma could see her arm starting to bruise already.

 

"Fuck off, Killian. Get fucked, you absolute waste of space" Emma yelled through her tears. She was stronger than this. She decided to stand her ground.

 

Killian was just about to respond when Regina's door flung open.

 

Emma's tear filled eyes met Regina's chocolate orbs.

 

"You!" She made a beeline for Killian when she noticed Emma holding her newly bruised up arm. "I suggest you leave right now before I call the police."

 

"Whatever, lady" He growled. Regina picked up her phone.

 

"Would you like to explain what you've done or shall we just show them the CCTV?"

The colour drained from his face. It obviously didn't even occur to him that there would be CCTV out in the hall. Moron.

 

"Fuck this" He muttered and stormed off, leaving the two women alone.

 

Emma burst into tears. She felt so utterly worthless.

Regina pulled her into her apartment, shut and locked the door before holding the younger woman in her arms. Hugging her tight and Emma let her. She let the older woman hold her, soothe her.

 

This was it. She had had enough. Tomorrow she would break up with him for good. She would be better off alone than hurt. He may have only grabbed her roughly and shoved her into the door a couple of times but she knew there was a good chance it could progress. Especially when he was drunk.

 

She didn't love him enough for that.

Maybe she didn't really love him at all.

 

Emma let herself be comforted by Regina for a while longer before pulling away from the warm embrace, sniffing and wiping away any remaining tears.

 

"I'm so done with this shit." She said with finality.

 

"I really don't blame you. The way he treats you is unacceptable." Regina replied.

 

"Don't you think I know that?!" Emma snapped, Regina's eyes went wide for a moment before they softened with understanding. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I know you mean well"

 

"It's okay." Regina smiled softly.

 

"I'm texting him and telling him it’s over. I'm not doing this anymore." Emma ranted, pulling her phone from her back pocket and began furiously typing. Regina just nodded. "I mean, who the hell does he think he is? I'm better than this. Better than him. He's a walking asshole."

 

Emma sent the text.

 

She looked up at Regina who was just stood there nodding along as she ranted. "Sorry, you don't need this. Sorry."

 

"No, don't be sorry." Regina placed her arm on Emma's arm, rubbing over the exposed skin with her thumb. "You deserve better. Much better than Captain Guyliner" Regina chuckled.

 

Emma laughed softly, too.

* * *

 

Emma lay awake for the third night in a row. She was lonely and missing the company that Killian provided. She hadn't seen much of Regina over the past couple of days. She hadn't seen much of anyone for that matter.

 

The blonde worked from home as a freelance website designer (amongst other things but website design was her main entity. It was a blessing and a curse.

Over the past few days, it had definitely been a curse.

 

The blonde rolled over for the umpteenth time that night and sighed. She picked up her phone from the bedside table and pressed the home button to light the screen up. Her face screwed up at the bright light until her eyes adjusted. She scrolled endlessly through her social media feeds for something that could at least be somewhat entertaining or interesting. Nothing. She sighed again.

Just as she went to put her phone down, a message popped up at the top.

 

_ Killian: You awake, Swan? _

 

She contemplated replying or not. They hadn't spoken since their last argument, probably the longest they both had gone without either one of them caving and speaking to the other.

 

She replied.

 

_ Emma: Yes. _

 

_ Killian: I'm sorry, can we fix this? I miss you. _

 

_ Emma: I miss you, too. _

 

_ Killian: What are you doing? _

 

_ Emma: nothing, lying in bed. You? _

 

_ Killian: Same _

 

_ Emma: Come over. _

 

The blonde all but kicked herself when she sent the last text. Why? Why the hell did I do that? She thought and groaned. She had completely lost the ability to be alone. After spending the vast majority of her life alone, she grasped hard onto any kind of constant in her life. Killian was that only constant and she struggled to let go. She couldn't bare to be alone again and if that meant an argument here and there, then fine.

 

Emma felt completely at war with herself. She wanted nothing more than to be done with Killian and to move on but she couldn't for the life of her just let go. She felt like such a hypocrite. It was only the other day she was ranting about being done with his shit and now she was welcoming him back, again.

Ten minutes later, he was at her door. She opened it and let him in.

 

"Hey"

 

"Hey, Swan. Listen, I'm sorry for the other night. I was drunk, it won't happen again. I promise." He pulled the slim blonde towards him as he shut the door behind him. "I love you"

 

"I love you, too" Emma replied, more out of habit than actual meaning. She felt absolutely nothing when he said it and less than nothing when she said it back. The butterflies she felt when they first met, when they first kissed, had sex and said I love you, had completely and utterly gone. She didn't overthink that though.

Emma reached up to kiss him. He kissed her back roughly, tugging her towards him by her hips before taking her to bed.

 

* * *

 

Emma woke the next morning, her mouth dry, her thighs sore and the feeling of regret washing through every ounce of her body. She glanced over at his sleeping form and internally screamed.

 

The shower was calling her; she darted out of bed and dived straight in, hoping he would take the hint to leave. She was doubtful.

 

With the conditioner washed out of her golden locks, Emma was just about to step out of the shower when she heard the door to the shower open and felt rough hands graze her body.

 

"I was just about to get out, Killian"

 

"Well, I'm here now" He turned her around to face him. She very quickly began to hate the way he leered over her body like he owned each and every inch of it.

"I'm getting out" She said, moving towards the door.

 

"No, stay. Last night was fun. Round two? Come on, babe"

 

"No, I'm not in the mood."

 

"When are you ever in the mood?" He snapped, turning off the shower. The room suddenly deadly silent without the sound of gushing water echoing off the tiled walls. "What happened to the mood you were in last night? You were up for it then"

"That was last night"

 

"What's changed then? You almost always fob me off, Emma. You're meant to be my girlfriend." He said, glancing over her naked form again and backing her into the cold tiles.

 

"Firstly, I never agreed to us getting back together so technically I'm not your girlfriend anymore. Secondly, just because you're in the mood, doesn't mean I am and lastly, maybe I'm not in the mood because you come after thirty seconds and leave me completely unsatisfied because you wouldn't know how to pleasure a woman if it hit you in the face" She went off. His eyes went wide and he flushed dark red.

 

"What are you trying to say?"

 

Emma laughed. Is he really this dumb?

 

"I'm saying you're both shit and selfish in bed. Now, get out of my shower."

 

He was utterly taken aback and stepped out of the shower, trying in vain not to flush a darker red than he already was.

 

Emma flicked the shower on again and washed over her body, in an attempt to get rid of the feeling of his rough hands touching her.

 

When Emma emerged, she was hoping he would have finally taken the hint and left. She quickly dried herself and threw on some clothes before leaving the bathroom. He was still there. Of course he was. Emma rolled her eyes.

 

"You need to go" Emma said.

 

"Why?"

 

"I can't do this anymore, Killian. I only keep you around and put up with your shit because I don't want to be alone but I'm fed up of it. At this point, I'd rather be alone than spend another minute with you." She spoke calmly, not wanting to provoke another yelling match. She knew that if this carried on, it wouldn't be long before people started complaining. If she didn't get on so well with Regina, she bet she would have complained by now.

 

The brunette had been there for Emma a handful of times when an argument had exploded from her apartment. The first time, Regina had come over to tell her to keep the noise down but quickly changed her tune when she had seen the state of Emma crying after Killian had stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Regina had comforted her. 

 

After that, Emma made an effort to speak to Regina in the hall, she began helping her out when she could when the brunette adopted little Henry and in return, Regina came to check on her whenever she heard an argument break out.

 

She realised that this only made Killian worse, he was well and truly the jealous type. Emma didn't have any friends and any she tried to make, he only ended up cutting her off from them. He only ever allowed her to hang out with his moronic, more often drunk than sober friends. 

 

So when Emma began talking about or mentioning or spending any time with Regina, whether that be helping her with Henry's stroller down the steps when the elevator was under maintenance or helping her put together some sort of baby equipment, he didn't like it. It only enraged him further when the older woman came to check on Emma.

 

The blonde was going to tell her to stop, to cut her off like she ended up doing with the rest of the people she tried to get to know or spend time with but she couldn't bring herself to do it, not again. So she put up with his jealousy and outrage.

 

"You will regret this" He all but growled as he got up from the edge of the bed.

 

"I don't think I will" She said smugly.

 

"Trust me, Swan."

 

"Whatever," Emma rolled her eyes. "Can you leave now?"

 

He grunted some sort of reply that she couldn't make out before storming to the door like petulant child. Slamming it behind him.

 

Emma stood in her now empty apartment. She could do this. Be alone. She didn't need him. She didn't need anybody. Time to be alone, again.

Well, maybe not quite alone. She had Regina. She'll hold on to her.

 

She plopped down onto the sofa with countless junk food items she planned on stuffing her face with and flicked the TV on in search of something to binge watch when her phone dinged.

 

_ Regina: Was that Killian I've just seen scurrying from your apartment? _

 

_ Emma: You don't miss a thing, do you? _

 

Emma grinned at her phone, rolling her eyes as she quickly typed out a response.

 

_ Regina: Not a thing. _

 

Emma laughed. She just began typing out a response when another message came through.

 

_ Regina: Well, in all fairness, I was just returning home from Henry's doctors appointment. _

 

_ Emma: Oh, everything okay with the little fella? _

 

_ Regina: Just a check up. Plus I wanted to ask about his sleeping habits. _

 

_ Emma: He still not sleeping through the night? _

 

_ Regina: No. It's exhausting but the doctor said he'll outgrow it. I hope he does soon. Anyway, why was the pirate wannabe leaving your apartment, Miss Swan? _

 

_ Regina: In fact, come over. _

 

_ Emma: I was just about to start stuffing my face.  _ Emma texted back, as she reached over for a packet of gummy bears.

 

_ Regina: Well, bring it with you. Come here and fill me in. Doors open. _

 

Emma laughed to herself, the brunette ever so demanding. She liked that about her though. She shoved her phone in her pocket, grabbed her junk food and made her way across the hall.

 

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

 

 

Emma let herself in, carting her food in and dumping it on the table.

 

"You eat like a child" Regina said, appearing around the corner with Henry.

 

"So I've been told"

 

"By who?" She asked as she placed Henry in his baby swing.

 

"You!" Emma said, shoving some candy in her mouth.

Regina just laughed.

 

Once Henry was strapped in and settled, Regina made them both some coffee and came and sat across from Emma at the kitchen island.

 

"So, what was was wonderboy doing?"

 

"I broke up with him" Emma said.

 

"Emma, you broke up with him the other day" Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"Um...I broke up with him, again?" Emma pulled a face, something between a grimace and a doey-eyed 'please forgive me' look.

 

"Again?"

 

Emma blushed.

 

"You slept with him, didn't you?"

 

"Yes" Emma looked away, not wanting to look the older woman in the eye. She played around with some of the gummy bears that had spilled onto the counter.

 

"Emma!" Regina barked, although not harshly. "And stop playing with your food" She laughed, pulling Emma's hands away from the sticky sweets. Emma had always had the habit of putting sweets in order of the colour or flavour she liked best, segregating them into little groups before eating them.

 

Tingles erupted through Emma upon contact from Regina's soft hands, causing goosebumps to rush up her arms. She pulled away.

 

"What? I ended it. For good this time!"

 

"You said that last time." Regina rolled her eyes, sipping from her coffee.  

 

"I know, but I mean it this time." Emma insisted, nodding her head in an attempt to convince the brunette that she wasn't going to go running back to him, again.

 

"Yeah, I'm sure." Regina replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. 

 

"For real! I'm done" Emma said, picking up a red gummy bear and shoving it in her mouth.

 

"I can't believe you slept with him again, no offence but he looks like a shit lay"

Emma almost choked on her gummy bear. "He is"

 

"Another good reason to bin the loser off"

 

"I told him this morning what a shit lay he is." Emma laughed.

 

"Oh dear, how did he take that stab to his overgrowing ego?"

 

"Not lightly." Emma laughed. "He looked like a wounded deer...only I didn't feel at all sorry for him."

 

"I wondered why he looked in such a rush to get out of the building. You can do so much better. You deserve better."

 

"I'm not sure about that" Emma shrugged.

 

"You know what you need? A woman." Regina said.

 

"Oh yeah? You offering?" Emma teased, waggling her eyebrows.

 

"You wish, Miss Swan" The older woman replied, letting out a low chuckle before taking a sip from her coffee.

 

There was something about the brunette calling Emma 'Miss Swan' that did something to her.

 

"Hm"

 

"So, will we be having this same conversation next week?" Regina teased.

 

"Shut it, I'm done with him for real. Pinky promise!"

 

"Pinky promise? What are you, five?"

 

"Uh...yes?" Emma laughed. Inisting on the pink promise anyway. Regina just rolled her eyes and linked pinkies with the younger woman. "There it's official now"

 

"Hmm..we'll see" Regina hummed, not entirely convinced as she finished the rest of her coffee.

 

Emma understood where Regina was coming from and why she didn't jump to believe her. Emma had gone back to the idiot several times after breaking up. They were on and off like a lightswitch. The brunette had every right to be apprehensive about it.

 

"You look tired" Emma commented as she nibbled away at her red gummy bears.

 

"Oh, thanks" Regina said in mock offence.

 

"You look like you're ready to fall asleep in that coffee cup"

 

"Which is why I'm drinking the coffee"

 

"Why don't you take a nap?" Emma asked.

 

"I can't, Henry--"

 

"I'll watch Henry" Emma offered.

 

"No, no it's fine."

 

"I don't mind. I think me and the little fella are becoming fast friends" Emma grinned.

 

"Are you sure?" Regina asked, coming around to the idea but still unsure.

 

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't"

 

"Don't you have things to do?" Regina asked, contemplating.

 

"I can just bring my laptop around here" The blonde shrugged. "I work from home anyway"

 

"You work from home? What do you do?" The brunette enquired, leaning a little more forward, attentive to what Emma had to say next. 

 

"I design websites and stuff"

 

"Interesting"

 

"So...do you want to go for a nap or?" Emma asked, again.

 

"Only if you're sure"

 

"Goodnight, Regina" Emma laughed and Regina laughed too. That rich, infectious laugh that the blonde had very quickly come to adore.

 

"Fine, fine. Go and fetch your laptop."

 

Emma did just that, there and back within a couple of minutes. She enjoyed spending time with Regina. She liked the idea of having a friend. She'd never had one of those before, not really.

 

"Wake me if you need me or if there are any problems" Regina said to Emma as she entered the apartment, laptop and charger in hand.

 

Emma paused for a moment, mouth suddenly going dry. Regina had reappeared in her nightwear. Silk shorts and a matching silk camisole in a soft pink colour. Emma quickly snapped herself from her reverie before her eyes began to involuntarily trace Regina's tan skin.

 

"O-okay"

 

Regina smiled gratefully and disappeared. Leaving Emma and Henry to their own devices. He was still happy in his swing, reaching up to the various soft toys that dangled from above as he took in his surroundings with wide eyes.

 

Emma powered up her laptop and got to work.

 

 

* * *

Emma had just set her laptop down and picked up Henry for a cuddle when Regina emerged from her nap, fully dressed again.

 

"Hey" Emma smiled.

 

"Hey, how has he been?" She asked, sitting down next to the blonde.

 

"As quiet as a mouse" Emma said, looking down at the infant. "I expected you to be asleep longer." The blonde commented.

 

"He's due a feed"

 

"Ahh" Emma nodded. "I could've done that"

 

"Do you know how?" Regina asked as she stroked Henry's soft, chubby cheek.

 

Emma blushed. "Well...no, actually"

 

"I'll show you, if you want?"

 

"Um, sure"

 

Regina made her way to the kitchen with Emma in tow and started pulling out the equipment to make up his milk.

 

"Since he's adopted, I don't have breastmilk and he was already on formula when he came to me." The brunette explained.

She began making up his bottle, giving the blonde a step by step as she watched and held Henry in her arms.

 

Once the bottle was made and to temperature, tried and tested on the inside of Regina's wrist, she took her baby boy from the blonde and cradled him in her arms.

They made their way over to the couch and Regina began feeding her son. The amount of love Regina's eyes was something Emma had never witnessed before, on anybody, nevermind experienced herself.

 

She watched the scene in front of her and her heart swelled. They looked so happy and content together. She truly admired Regina for adopting. Henry was an incredibly lucky little boy. Her eyes stung slightly.

 

"You okay?" Regina asked, looking up at Emma. The blonde hadn't even realised that Regina had been watching her.

 

Clearing her throat, she replied. "Yeah...yeah, I'm fine"

 

"Would you like to feed him?"

 

Emma paused, her eyes going wide. "...Sure"

 

Regina handed Henry over, settling him in Emma's arms before giving her the half-full bottle and instructing her on how to feed him.

The younger woman fed him the rest of his bottle and gave him back to Regina. She burped him and settled him down again.

 

"You okay? You've gone quiet" Regina noted.

 

"I'm fine"

 

"I'm not convinced, but okay"

 

"I should get going" Emma said, quickly packing up her stuff.

 

"Oh, okay"

 

"I'll see you soon." Emma said, all but darting out of the door.

 

She rushed into her apartment, slamming the door behind her and chucked her stuff on the couch. Tears sprung to her eyes and she begged herself not to have a panic attack. She didn't have these anymore. Well, that's what she liked to tell herself anyway.

Either way, it had been a long while since she had had one.

 

Making her way to her room, Emma tried to steady her breathing but it was too late. With her chest tightening, tears flowing freely and sobs just about ready to wrack her body, she was diving head first into a full-blown panic attack.

Seeing Regina with little Henry had reminded her of what she never had. She had never been loved, or truly cared for as a child. As long as she was cared for enough to keep alive, that’s all what mattered to them. To the people who supposedly wanted to foster her, who apparently wanted children in their lives.

 

Emma had been unwanted from the day she was born, hell, even before that. She had been abandoned at the side of the road, wrapped in an old, ratty blanket.

All she ever wanted growing up was somebody to love her, care for her and treat her as their own. It never happened.

 

She was grateful that Henry got his best chance though. She had quickly fallen for the little mite and couldn't bare the mere thought of him growing up the way she did, living in the environments that she did, going through and dealing with what she did and being treated the way she was.

 

Her sobs subsided and her breathing slowed. It was just her tears flowing hotly and silently down her cheeks now. The taste of salt on her lips as a bitter reminder.

Emma's phone began to ring.

 

_ Killian _

 

No. Nope. Not today. She put it on silent and chucked it to the end of her bed and curled up, drained.

 

When Emma woke up a few hours later, she felt groggy. It was 4pm. She cursed herself for sleeping during the day, she knew it only made things worse when it came to sleeping at night. The blonde's sleeping pattern was constantly skewiff, meaning she was usually awake until the early hours of the morning. Sleeping during the day only made that worse.

 

Emma groaned as she climbed off her bed, deciding her best option right now, out of lying in bed stewing in her thoughts or going to the gym, was going to the gym.

She shoved on her work out clothes, grabbed her iPod and hastily left the apartment.

 

Emma did three solid hours in the gym, music blasting through her earphones, running, lifting, squatting until her muscles screamed 'no more' before finally returning to her apartment.

As Emma stepped off the elevator to her floor, she pulled her gym top over her head, revealing a tight sports bra underneath, and used it to wipe the remaining sweat from her forehead, neck and chest.

 

"Well, she obviously doesn't want to see you!" Emma heard a voice yell down the hall.

 

"Clearly she doesn't want to see you, either lady!"

 

Emma turned the corner to find Regina and Killian going at it outside of her apartment door.

 

"Woah, what's going on? Killian, what are you doing here? Did I not make myself clear enough?" Emma questioned as she approached the pair.

 

"Oh, Emma, there you are. I was worried. I couldn't get ahold of you"

 

"Yeah, sorry, I left my phone at home while I went to the gym"

 

"Why? Need her to babysit your little brat again?" Killian scoffed, nothing but venom on his tongue.

 

"Killian, that's enough. Leave" Emma glared.

 

"What's the deal with you two, anyway?"

 

"We're friends, Killian. Go away" Emma's patience was quickly wearing thin.

 

"Ha." He scoffed. "You don't have any friends"

 

Emma felt her cheeks burn and her stomach twist. It was true but that doesn't mean she wanted the world to know that she was a lonely, good for nothing loser.

 

"Excuse me, yes she does." Regina piped up.

 

"Yeah, I'm sure" He rolled his eyes in response. "We'll sort this out tomorrow, when your little guard dog isn't around" He glared at Regina.

 

"I don't want anything more to do with you. Just... leave me alone" Emma replied, trying her best to remain confident but she could feel her voice beginning to crack and tremble, tears springing to her eyes. She pleaded with herself to get her emotions in check and quickly.

 

"If I leave, you'll truly be alone, Swan. Do you really want that? Everybody else has abandoned you, your parents, the countless foster families, any friends you have made...they've all left. You're an orphan who has nobody and that's all you'll ever be without me. Come on, Swan, don't you see? You need me"

 

Emma stood there, tears now beginning to flow freely down her face. Regina looked stunned. He was smirking, he knew what he was doing. He knew exactly how to emotionally manipulate her. He made her dependant on him.

 

"Emma, don't listen to him. That's not true" Regina said, stepping forwards and reaching for Emma's hand, grasping it and giving it a soft squeeze.

The touch sent electric waves through her body. Emma almost pulled away but she couldn't bring herself to; the older woman's touch was far too comforting, far too inviting.

 

She sniffled. She wiped her tears. She stood up straighter and she took a deep breath.

 

"No, I don't need you, Killian. You've just spent all this time convincing me that I do, emotionally manipulating me. You only stick around because you're just as fucked up as I am and nobody else will take your shit like I do. You don't care for me, you don't love me, you never have and you never will, and you know what? I never loved you. You were just security and familiarity. I've lived most my life without those things, I'm pretty sure I can manage the rest."

 

Killian looked stunned for a moment before shaking his head and chuckling lowly. He scratched at his beard and twisted his jaw. "You'll regret this, Swan"

He pushed himself between the two women, breaking them apart and stormed off down the hall.

 

"You okay?" Regina asked once the moron was out of sight.

 

Emma was the type of person that pretty much held everything together until somebody asked if she was okay. She replied meekly. "Yeah"

 

Then came the tears. She sobbed and the more she tried to stop, the faster they seemed to flow and the harder she seemed to sob.

 

Regina just took her into her arms and held her close. Emma felt safe and secure in Regina's arms, she felt comforted and wanted. So she savoured every second of it.

 

"Shall we go inside?" Regina asked, pulling away slightly to look at the blondes tear stricken face. She nodded.

 

Regina led her into her apartment, her soft hand around Emma's gripping it softly.

Regina shut the door behind them both and lead Emma into the kitchen and sat her on one of the stools at the kitchen island.

 

"I'll be back in just a moment, okay? I just need to check on Henry"

 

Emma nodded and wiped away the remaining tears with the back of her hand now that they had finally cease flowing so urgently.

 

Regina was back a few seconds later and made quick work of taking two mugs out of the cupboard and boiling some water.

 

"How are you feeling?" She asked, dropping a tea bag into each mug, followed by a spoonful of sugar.

 

"Drained. I'm so sorry he dragged you into this" Emma apologised, feeling rather embarrassed.

 

"Don't apologise, his outrageous behaviour is on him, not you."

 

Emma nodded slowly, feeling slightly more reassured.

 

"Here" Regina said, placing a mug down in front of Emma and then one down for herself. "Tea. It soothes the soul"

 

"Thank you" Emma smiled gratefully, despite not usually a massive tea drinker and could probably do with something stronger...a lot stronger.

 

They sat in silence for a few moments. It was a comfortable silence, the only sound to be heard was the gentle ticking of a silver wall clock that housed no numbers.

Emma subtly glanced around the kitchen. It was extremely modern and kitted out with expensive, name-brand kitchen appliances.

 

"Has he always acted like that?" Regina asked, slicing heavily through the peaceful silence. Any sense of tranquility that Emma had just gained had been wiped away in six words.

 

"No" Emma admitted. She sipped at her tea, to buy some time to think about what to say next. It was still piping hot and it scalded the tip of her tongue. "He wasn't like this at all when we met. He was sweet and charming and funny" Emma explained. "Thinking about it, he began to change more so when we finally got together."

 

"What do you mean, finally?" Regina asked, wrapping her hands around her steaming mug.

 

"He pursued me for a while, quite a few months, in fact, until I finally agreed to go on a date with him..." Emma replied wistfully. "The rest is as they say, history" She shrugged, before sipping at her hot tea and consequently burning her tongue again.

 

"I see. So really, you were only with him because he insisted so much?" Regina asked, raising her eyebrows.

 

"Um, I guess you could look at it that way. We did have some good times though and we were good friends prior to getting together.”

 

They fell into another silence, neither not really knowing what else to say. The silence was somewhat comfortable but there was a sense of awkwardness lingering. Emma chose to speak up.

 

"I think that he was only with me because--"

 

Emma's sentence was cut short by the sounds of Henry's wails and Regina immediately stood up with an apologetic look adorning her features. "Give me two minutes" She had said before darting from the kitchen, leaving Emma with only her thoughts and her finally cooling cup of tea.

 

By the time Regina had returned, Emma had finished her drink and was twirling the cup on the countertop.

 

"Sorry about that" Regina said as she wandered back in. "Would you like another?" She asked upon noticing the empty mug.

 

"I should get going" Emma said, standing up.

 

"We didn't get to finish our conversation"

 

"It's fine, I don't really want to talk about it" Emma shrugged.

 

"Stay anyway? We don’t have to talk about him or anything to do with him.” Regina said, reaching forward and grasping Emma’s hand, giving it a soft squeeze. Emma quickly found herself agreeing after feeling the older woman’s warm touch. 

 

"I kinda need to shower and change first though" Emma said, realising she was still in her yoga pants and sports bra.

"Oh, um, yes of course" The older woman replied, almost stumbling over her words in a very unlike Regina fashion as she glanced at Emma's exposed, toned abs that she was yet to pay any proper attention to given all the commotion.

 

"I won't be long" Emma smiled, grabbing the t-shirt she had pulled off before she noticed Killian and Regina locking horns in the midst of a heated squabble in the middle of the corridor.

 

She left the apartment and scurried across to her own, making a beeline for the shower.

 

Her phone begins to ring just as she passed her bedroom - forgetting that she had left it there prior to all this uproar. Emma turned for her room and picked up her phone from the bed. She turned it on silent with a grunt, followed by an eyeroll before launching it back on the bed upon reading the caller ID and heading back towards the shower.

 

After showering, Emma made her way back into her room to dry off and change. She picked up her phone to find several more missed calls, voicemails and texts from Killian, not paying them any mind whatsoever, the blonde blocked his number and any other means of contact he had with her.

 

She was truly finished with him and there was absolutely no going back.

Emma felt proud of herself for finally making the right decision for herself and her health and wellbeing. She didn't need him, he only brought her down to his level and below. She was beyond done with that. Anything between them was dead and buried now.

 

And her new found friendship with Regina was budding beautifully. She smiled at the thought.

Emma returned to Regina’s, hair still damp and starting to curl slightly and wearing comfy sweats.

 

* * *

**  
CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

 

“That was quick,” Regina smiled, as she emerged from Henry’s room, spotting Emma reentering the apartment. Emma just returned the smile, not really having a response. 

 

“I got all your missed calls,” Emma chuckled, lifting her phone. Regina’s cheek flushed a soft pink, barely noticable. 

 

“Sorry,” She apologised, “I got worried when you didn’t return my calls and you weren’t answering your door and you know with Killian-”

 

“It’s okay, I understand. Thank you for caring” Emma said gratefully. She was thankful that she actually had somebody looking out for her, willing to stick up for her and comfort her. She found an unlikely friend in Regina. It made her heart beat just that little bit faster. 

 

Regina approached the blonde, placing her hand on her arm, rubbing it affectionately. “You’re more than welcome” 

 

The gesture sent tingles up Emma’s arm, and she could see the goosebumps beginning to form.  _ What is happening?  _ Emma thought to herself, stepping just out of Regina’s touch. 

 

“I’d like to get to know you more, Emma” Regina said. 

 

“Me too” The blonde responded, realising she didn’t actually know all that much about Regina. 

 

“So, you said you’re in website design?” Regina asked, moving towards the kitchen, Emma following suit. 

 

“Yeah” 

 

“Do you enjoy it?” The older woman asked, looking through various bottles of wine. 

 

“Yeah, it's pretty good. I get to work from home, pick my own hours and stuff which is perfect for me” Emma said. She had always had a love for working on computers and designing and website design brought in decent money, plus she didn’t have to go out and socialise with people. “What do you do?” Emma asked. 

 

Regina lifted up a bottle of wine, silently asking Emma if she’d like that one. The blonde nodded. “Well, I guess I’m on a career break at the moment” Regina said, taking two glasses from the cabinet. “I worked with my mother in law” 

 

“You’re a lawyer?” Emma asked, shocked. 

 

“I was” Regina corrected. 

 

“Why do you live in this apartment block if you’re a lawyer?” Emma blurted out. “Sorry - that’s none of my business” 

 

“No, don’t worry. While I can afford much better and sometimes do prefer the finer things in life, this is ample for me and Henry for now. I have lived in huge, empty, eerie houses before and I wanted something a little cosier. Plus, my mother would never think to look here for me” Regina laughed, albeit slightly humourlessly. She passed Emma a glass of red wine, and placed the bottle back in its original place. 

 

“Stop me if I’m overstepping but why?” The blonde sipped her wine, it tasted expensive. Very expensive. 

 

“My mother wanted me to be a lawyer, she wanted me to follow in her footsteps but I didn’t want to do that. That isn’t where my passion lies.” Regina explained, making her way over to the couch, indicating that Emma should follow. “But alas, that is where I ended up. I left about a year and a half ago and I have only spoken to my mother a few times since. She doesn’t even know about Henry” 

 

“Oh wow” Emma responded. “Well, I’m glad that you left” 

 

“You are?” Regina asked. 

 

“Yes, of course. Not only have I met you, but you’ve adopted a beautiful child and you can pursue your passion now, right?” 

 

“Well, I’m glad that I met you and have adopted Henry but I am unsure if I can pursue my passion” Regina admitted, looking into the scarlet wine, swirling it in the glass slowly. 

 

“What is your passion, Regina?” 

 

“Art” Regina swallowed a mouthful of the wine. 

 

“You’re an artist” 

 

“Not exactly. I’d like to be. I’m not sure if I am good enough though” 

 

“I’m sure you are! I’d love to see your work some time” Emma smiled softly. 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you” 

 

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?” Emma asked, finishing off her wine and placing her now empty glass on one of the coasters set out on the coffee table in front of her. 

 

“That would be lovely” 

 

“Do you have Netflix?”

 

“Afraid not, I don’t usually watch much television” The brunette admitted. 

 

“What?! You don’t have Netflix?” 

 

“That is what I have just said, darling” Regina chuckled warmly. Emma’s heart skipped a beat at the new pet name. 

 

“We’ll use my account then” Emma quickly said, switching on the Smart TV and searching for the Netflix app and logging in. “Anything in particular you want to watch? What do you like?” 

 

“Anything, you pick” Regina smiled. Emma nodded and flicked through, settling on Orphan Black. 

 

“I think you’ll like this. Plus it’s one of my favourites” dc

 

“I’ll take your word for it” Regina smiled, putting down her wine glass beside Emma’s. The blonde clicked play and tucked her feet underneath herself. She felt the older woman settling next to her, getting herself comfy. 

 

Regina felt warm next to Emma, as they sat closely side by side. 

 

“So what is this about?” Regina enquired. 

 

“Clones” 

 

“Clones?” The brunette raised her eyebrows.

 

“Precisely. 

 

Regina just hummed in response and watched the show. 

 

* * *

 

“Are you warm enough?” Regina asked, three episodes into the show, pulling the throw down from the back of the couch anyway, throwing  it over them both to snuggle under. Emma smiled softly at Regina, who instantly returned it before resting her head on Emma’s shoulder. 

 

She could feel her heart beginning to beat faster and faster as Regina snuggled just that little bit closer. 

 

Their snuggling was short lived when Henry’s cries sounded through the baby monitor. Regina immediately jumped up. “He’s probably hungry” 

 

Emma nodded and Regina dashed off to see to her son. She paused the programme and waited for her return. Her side felt cold now the space next to her was void of Regina and the blonde grew restless as she patiently waited for Regina to finish seeing to Henry. 

 

Regina plopped down next to the blonde shortly after, pressing up against her side again and cuddling close once the throw was back over them both. 

  
  


Emma tried to focus on the show but her mind constantly wondered elsewhere, she couldn’t focus now that Regina was pressed against her side. She could smell her berry scented shampoo, feel her soft hair tickling her neck ever so slightly and the heat radiating from her body warmed Emma through. She had no idea how she got into this but she was loving every second of it - just feeling close to somebody was a huge deal to Emma, she couldn’t remember feeling close to anybody. Not even Killian. He wasn’t the affectionate type in the slightest. 

 

She glanced down at Regina shortly to find her sleeping soundly against her side. Emma smiled contently. She quickly realised that she wouldn’t be able to move without waking the brunette but knew she deserved the sleep. She turned the TV down so she could just about hear it and continued watching as Regina slept soundly. 

 

* * *

 

Emma felt Regina wake with a start, upon hearing Henry’s wails through the baby monitor. He had been quiet all night so far. She stopped Regina as she went to get up, gaining a confused look from the tired mother. 

 

“I’ll go, if you want? Get some sleep” 

 

“You don’t need to” Regina replied sleepily. “He’ll need feeding again” 

 

“I was awake anyway, I can do it, if you like? I remember how you made a bottle and fed him” Emma insisted, stroking Regina’s hair before getting up. Regina lay back down.

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“I’m sure” Emma smiled, reassuringly. She  made her way to Henry’s room, not actually knowing where it is, by following the sound of his cries. She quickly found it and approached his cot and picked up the crying infant and rocking him side to side gently to soothe him. Before heading into the kitchen to prepare a bottle for him. 

 

It was almost ready when she was joined by a sleepy Regina. “I felt bad” 

 

“No need. I have it all under control” Emma grinned, proudly showing her the bottle making process she had started. 

 

“Good job. You’re good at this” Regina gave her a sleepy smile. 

  
  


He quickly settled down with the bottle, guzzling the vast majority of its contents before falling back to sleep. Regina watched the soft scene playing out in front of her with fond eyes. “I’ll put him back to bed, you go and lie down” 

 

Regina nodded, kissing Henry on his little forehead before leaving him in Emma’s capable hands. She trusted Emma. 

 

Emma returned Henry back to his room and placed him back in his cot, he fussed slightly before settling and falling soundly to sleep. 

 

Upon returning to Regina, she found her sleeping softly. She adjusted the throw over her to keep her warm and switched off the TV, ready to head home. 

 

“Stay” She heard Regina mumble sleepily. 

 

“What?” Emma asked, unsure if she heard right. 

 

“Stay” Regina repeated, shuffling on the couch to make room for Emma. The blonde paused for a second before deciding what the hell and squeezing in next to Regina on the couch. 

Their bodies were pressed together in the small space they had available and Regina pulled the throw over them and snuggled closely to the blonde. 

 

And Emma loved every second of it. 

* * *

 

 

Emma woke alone the next morning, feeling refreshed. She couldn’t remember the last time she woke up not feeling ridiculously tired after being awake so late and up throughout the night or not being able to sleep at all. And to say she slept on a couch and managed to have such good sleep was even more surprising. 

 

She glanced around the room for Regina but she was nowhere to be seen. Emma stretched underneath the throw before pulling it off and sitting up. She was just about to get up when Regina entered, carrying two cups of coffee in one hand and holding Henry in the other. 

 

“Morning, sleepy” Regina smiled. “Thank you for seeing to Henry last night” 

 

“Oh, you’re more than welcome” Emma accepted the steaming cup from Regina’s hand, taking the other cup too and setting it down on the coffee table so that Regina could hold Henry with both hands. 

 

“How come you were still awake? It was almost three am” Regina asked, settling Henry down on his tummy on his soft play mat situated on the floor. 

 

“Oh, I don’t really sleep much and if I do it’s not for long or not particularly well” Emma shrugged, sipping at her coffee.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that” 

 

“Ahh, I’m used to it now” The blonde chuckled. 

 

“It seems you and Henry both have something in common” 

 

“Indeed it does” 

 

“Thank you for staying as well” Regina said quietly, cheeks flushing softly. 

 

“That’s okay” Emma grinned. 

  
  


Emma finished her coffee and headed back over to her apartment to change and get some work done. 

 

Settling down with her laptop and some snacks, Netflix playing quietly on the TV in the background,  she booted up her laptop and opened up her snacks. 

 

Emma found herself suddenly feeling rather lonely, a feeling not unfamiliar to her. It felt weird not having Kilian here, he was always hanging around her apartment. And after spending time with Regina yesterday and last night, she felt isolated. She rapidly pushed the feeling away and told herself to get used to solitary again, for she wouldn’t be allowing Killian back into her life again and now, she only really had Regina and they hadn’t really been friends all that long. And Emma’s track history with friends, they didn’t stick around for long. 

 

That thought alone was a sharp reminder not to get to close or too attached to Regina because it probably wouldn’t even last all that long. Everybody eventually got fed up with her and left or decided she was too high maintenance or hard to deal with or-- 

 

Emma shook her head, telling herself not to go down that road of self-deprecation for it was a long one, that she would no doubt find herself astray down. 

 

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Emma got to work. Hoping the next few hours of design would grant her some kind of decent distraction from her inner turmoil. 

  
  


* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

 

  
  


Three days later, Emma is awoken by Regina entering her apartment. They had gotten to the point where they just came and went between each others apartments. Emma liked it. 

 

Perhaps not this early though. 

 

“Emma?” The brunette calls through the apartment. 

 

The blonde groans. “In here” 

 

Regina enters the room, placing Henry down in his car seat on the floor. “What are you still doing in bed? It’s so late!” The older woman heads over to the bed. “Are you sick?” 

 

“No, tired. Too early” Emma grumbles. 

 

“It’s ten thirty am, Emma” 

 

“Exactly, far too early” The younger woman snuggled further into the warmth of her bed. 

 

“Henry and I are heading to the park, I was wondering if you’d like to come? I love Henry but sometimes he is not the best company, for some reason, I can’t seem to garner much intellectual conversation from him?” Regina feigned confusion. Emma chuckled. 

 

“Okay, you’ve twisted my arm. I suppose I could come with you both, since you insist” She rolled her eyes, her response laced in sarcasm. 

 

“Glad to hear it” Regina grinned. “We’re heading off in about an hour” 

 

“Okay, I’ll get ready and meet you at yours” Emma smiled softly, she supposed getting up to go out with Regina and Henry wouldn’t be so bad - despite having next to no sleep that night. 

 

Emma dragged herself from the warmth and comfort of her bed as Regina moved to collect Henry and his carrier from the floor - forgetting she was again, wearing next to no clothing. A tank top and red, lace panties. 

Her cheeks tinted rosy pink as Regina turned round and stole a glance. 

 

“Right, okay” Regina cleared her throat. “That’s fine, I’ll see you in an hour” 

 

Emma nodded in response and with that, Regina turned on her heels and exited the room and apartment. 

 

The blonde stretched her body and clicked it in all the right places before grabbing a clean towel and heading straight for the shower. She was in and out - hair washed, body clean and teeth brushed  within ten minutes, dried off and dressed soon after. She left her hair to air dry and was pretty much ready to go. Emma shoved her shoes on and favourite red leather jacket, stuffing her phone in the pocket and zipping it shut but still had thirty minutes to spare. She grabbed her laptop and headed over to Regina’s anyway figuring she could do a little bit of work while she waited for the mother-son duo to get ready. 

 

“Regina?” Emma called, entering the apartment. “Oh, you’re right there - I didn’t mean to yell at you” Emma laughed, shutting the door behind her. 

 

“It’s quite alright dear, I was just preparing Henry’s pram” 

 

“I know I’m a little early, figured I could do some work while I waited for you both?” Emma said, hopefully, as she indicated to the silver laptop she was carrying under her arm. She had originally planned to spend the day working but couldn’t resist spending some time with her new favourite person. 

She could always do some more work when she returned home but for now, Regina’s company was calling. 

Working for herself certainly had its perks.  

 

“Of course, you can sit in the kitchen or on the sofa, whichever is comfiest. I’ll be in the kitchen though as I’m packing all of Henry’s outing essentials” 

 

“I’ll sit in the kitchen with you then” Emma smiled, following the older woman through before plopping herself down at the kitchen island and starting up her laptop.

“Would you like a cup of tea? Coffee? Orange juice?” Regina asked. 

 

“Ooh, a coffee would be lovely, thank you” 

 

“Would you like a cool coffee or one with milk or creamer?” Regina chuckled, mocking the blonde as she air quoted “cool” 

 

“Will I ever live that down?” 

 

“Absolutely not” 

 

“Creamer, please” The blonde just rolled her eyes and bit back a laugh. She was an idiot sometimes, why she did it to herself, she’d never know. At least it kept Regina amused. 

 

“Have you had any breakfast?” Regina asked as she set about making some coffee. “Emma?” Regina tried again, after receiving no response. 

 

“Oh, uh, sorry, what?” 

 

“Pardon” 

 

Emma rolled her eyes at Regina’s correction. “Yes, that” 

 

“I asked if you had had any breakfast?” 

 

“No, I haven’t” Emma said, burying her attention back into the bright screen. 

 

Next thing she knows, there’s a plate of toast placed in front of her. “Eat up” Regina says, taking one of the slices for herself. 

 

“Thank you” 

 

“You are very welcome” 

* * *

 

They arrive at the park at midday. The sun is shining brightly, dazzling against the small duck pond creating a glittering effect upon the surface of it's waters. There’s a soft breeze counteracting the heat nicely and the park is quiet - void of most children who are probably still at school given it's lunch time during the week. 

 

It’s serene and ever so peaceful. 

 

Regina pushes Henry around the edge of the pond, Emma right by her side. The blonde truly enjoying their recent closeness, moves to walk a little closer beside her. 

 

And she feels content. 

Safe. 

Secure.

 

There is just something about the brunettes presence that does that for her. 

 

The thoughts and feelings of contentment and serenity were quickly washed away, by her own reminder of not to get too attached, for people do not hang around in her life. Not for long. 

 

She took a subtle step away. 

 

“I brought along some food, I figured we could have a picnic?” Regina said, breaking the comfortable silence. 

 

“That would be lovely” Emma smiled, looking over at the older woman pushing Henry along in his pram. “Shall we eat by the lake or the trees?” Emma asked. 

 

Regina pondered for a moment before deciding on eating by the trees. “More shade from the heat for Henry” 

 

Emma agreed and they headed over to one of the larger trees that would provide sufficient shade and set up Regina’s display of food varieties. The brunette took out Henry’s playmat to allow him some tummy time as they ate. 

 

“What did you bring?” Emma asked, excitedly as Regina began to produce the food, placing it on the blanket. 

 

“Salad, carrot sticks and hummus, fruit--” 

 

“Is it all really healthy?” Emma pulled a face. 

 

“Stop pulling that face” Regina chastised, “Although it's cute when you pout” 

 

Emma blushed. 

 

“I also brought sandwiches of various fillings, a small quiche and some snacks. I wasn’t sure what you liked so I thought I would cover all my bases.” 

 

“You did a good job” Emma grinned. 

 

“Why, thank you. I’m ever so glad you approve...even after your healthy food complaints” Regina rolled her eyes. 

 

“Shut up” Emma grinned, biting into a sandwich that had been cut into neat triangles. 

 

Regina smirked back before opting for some salad. 

 

They sat in silence for a moment or two, Regina keeping a watchful eye on her son as she nibbled away at the green leaves. 

 

“Tell me something totally random about you” Emma piped up, squashing the silence. 

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full” Regina scolded. 

 

“Oops” Emma grinned. “Come on then, tell me something, anything” She prompted. 

 

“My favourite colour is-” 

 

“Don’t be so boring” Emma cut the older woman off. 

 

“Did you just call me boring?” Regina feigned offence.

 

“Absolutely. I bet I can guess your favourite colour anyway. I want something random but at least somewhat interesting” The blonde teased, taking another sandwich triangle from the plate in front of her. 

 

“Go on then” Regina prompted. 

 

“Go on what?” 

 

“You said you could guess my favourite colour” 

 

“Red or Purple” Emma said confidently. 

 

“Hmm” Regina responded, stabbing her fork into a piece of cucumber. “Okay, something random yet what you would deem interesting” 

 

“Some time today would be nice” Emma joked.

 

“Cocky little shit” Regina grumbled. “I can balance all my body weight on one hand.” 

 

“You can not” Emma immediately responded. 

 

“I absolutely can” 

 

“Prove it” 

 

Regina pondered for a moment, contemplating it before putting her lunch down and moving over to a slightly flatter area of ground and showing Emma her perfected skill. 

 

“How in the hell?” Emma asked, amazed. 

 

“I’ve done yoga for years and I did gymnastics as a child” Regina shrugged, going back to her salad. 

 

“Let me try” Emma insisted, relocating off the picnic blanket to give it a go. She failed, immediately - coming crashing  down in a heap causing Regina to burst out laughing. The blonde laughed along, the sound of the brunettes laugh infectious. 

 

Their laughing was interrupted and immediately ceased upon a sound from little Henry. 

 

“Oh my goodness, he’s laughing!” Regina fawned, eyes sparkling at her son who was happily giggling away. “I haven’t heard him laugh before” 

 

“Oh my god” Emma replied, looking over at Henry who was delightedly showing off his pink gums. “He is the cutest thing” 

 

“He is indeed” Regina agreed, placing her hand on Emma’s thigh as she sat back down on the blanket. 

 

The blonde looked down at the soft, tan hand that was placed on the bare skin of her pale leg, the heat from Regina’s hand penetrating her thigh. She sucked in a breath, desperately trying to ignore it. 

 

Henry’s giggles died down and as his attention was turned to the stuffed animal he was previously playing with. Both women smiled softly at the little boy. 

 

“You have a really beautiful smile” Emma commented, feeling brave. It was true, Regina’s smile could draw anybody in - from the pearly whites of her perfect teeth to the soft crinkles at the corners of her eyes, the way the brown pools of those eyes that sparkled and captivated anybody who looked into them. Emma was awestruck by the beauty. 

 

She could truthfully say she had never seen somebody so beautiful and effortlessly flawless in her entire life. 

 

“Says the one with the adorable dimples!” 

 

Emma blushed. 

 

“Stop being so cute” Regina pouted. 

 

“Says the one pouting!” The blonde retaliated.

* * *

 

 

Both women went for another walk around the lake, Emma volunteering to push Henry this time while Regina walked by her side. 

 

They spoke animatedly, the conversation flying back and forth nonstop, filled with soft laughter and quick, subtle touches on Regina’s part - a touch on the forearm as Emma pushed Henry along, a soft pat on the shoulder whenever she said something funny or gentle brushes of their shoulders touching ad they walked closely. 

 

Emma could feel each and every touch linger even long after the connection between their skin had gone and she found herself longing to feel the older woman’s touch again. 

 

“So you’re telling me that by the age of twelve you could ski, horse ride, dive and speak three languages?” 

 

“Yes, let’s just say my mother obviously had a thing for extra curricular activities” Regina laughed. “Worth it though, I am very skilled” 

 

“I bet you are” Emma muttered under her breath. 

 

“What was that?” Regina asked, not quite catching what she had said. 

 

“Uh, nothing” Emma quickly moved on. “What languages?” 

 

“English, of course, Spanish - courtesy of my father and I learned French at boarding school” 

 

“You went to boarding school?” Emma asked. 

 

“Yes, my mother’s choice. I wanted to go to a regular school but she wouldn’t allow me” 

 

“That sucks” Emma replied as they completed the full loop around the large lake, the hot sun now beating down on the trio. “I’ve been in a total of eight different schools” 

 

“Eight?!” Regina gasped as she momentarily stopped Emma from pushing Henry and pulled out the cream, cotton umbrella attachment to shade her sleeping son from the blazing sun. 

 

“Yeah, I was a foster kid and never stayed in the same place for long. I was fostered permanently at eighteen though” 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that Emma. That must have been hard” 

 

“I got used to it pretty quick” The blonde shrugged. “It’s getting hot, do you want to walk through that woodland area over there?” 

 

“Sure” 

 

They headed over to the small woodland area where tall trees provided sufficient shade. 

 

“This is better” Emma noted as they walked over the slightly dusty, designated pathway. 

 

“Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?” Regina asked. 

 

“I’d love to” Emma beamed. She had very quickly grown to love spending time with Regina and positively jumped at any opportunity given to do so. “I do need to do some work though. I keep procrastinating and my current client is gonna get real pissed” The younger woman chuckled. 

 

“We can always have dinner some other time?” 

 

“No!” Emma almost shouted. “I mean, I  could always work on the website before and after dinner” 

 

“Then it’s settled” 

 

“Or on second thoughts...why don’t you come to my apartment for dinner? You’re always cooking for me, it’s time I return the favour” Emma suggested. 

 

“What about Henry?” 

 

Emma tutted and rolled her eyes in response but quickly spoke up when she saw a flash of worry cross Regina’s face. 

 

“You two are a package deal. Wherever you go, he goes. I love having the little cutie around.” The blonde reassured. “Why you would even think I’d invite you and expect you not to bring him along is beyond me” 

 

Emma smiled affectionately down at the baby, who was now starting to slowly wake up. 

 

Regina’s heart melted at the sight of the blonde staring down at her son with loving eyes and a warm smile.

 

* * *

 

 

“We should probably head back now” Regina said. They had fallen into comfortable conversation whilst each taking turns to push Henry around the park for the past hour and a half. 

 

“It’s much later than I realised” Emma replied, looking down at the time on her Fitbit. “Henry seems to be enjoying himself though” 

 

“He is. I find that he is usually rather restless during outings but he’s been quite relaxed today” The brunette smiled fondly at her son. 

 

They headed towards the park exit together, leaving the cool shaded area. Emma took over pushing the pram again. 

 

“How come you always want to push him?” Regina asked, turning to look at the blonde. 

 

“I don’t know, I like it” Emma shrugged shyly, “Do you not want me to?” 

“You’re so sweet” Regina said, softly, placing her hand over Emma’s on the pram and giving it a small squeeze before running her thumb over the soft skin. 

 

Emma felt her heart beat faster at the gesture and her breath quicken. 

 

“Ice cream!” She suddenly yelled, noticing the ice cream truck ahead. Regina let go. 

 

“Yes, that is in fact an ice cream truck. Great observation” Regina laughed at the blonde’s sudden outburst. 

 

Emma tried with all her might not to blush. 

 

“Lets go get some to eat on the way home” The older woman suggested. 

 

The blonde inwardly cringed at herself. She needed to get over this panicking malarkey that happened every time Regina was close by or touched her. She found herself craving Regina’s presence and touch, but panicking whenever it happened. Her thoughts were overpowered by the older woman, she got up and she thought about her, when she’d next see her, when they would next spend time together, what if she didn’t see her for a while or what if Regina moved away or found a significant other or had some other friends and left her behind? 

 

Simple, sweet thoughts constantly spiralled in Emma’s mind. She grew attached quickly to those who showed her affection and attention, to those who looked at her as if she mattered or was worth something. Even though she knew better than to do so. If she remained a loner, which she was, within reason, before she met Regina, she wouldn’t have become attached. 

 

She thought back to when she first became attached to Killian. Her showed her love and affection to begin with, enough to draw her in and keep her close. He knew exactly how to play on her thoughts and feelings and was able to use it to his advantage. 

 

What if Regina did that? 

 

She wouldn’t. 

 

Surely? 

 

Emma was ripped from her spiraling mind by soft, warm, dark eyes and soft skin touching her own.  They had made it to the queue at the ice cream truck and she hadn’t even realised. 

 

“Emma? Are you okay?” Regina asked gently and placed her hand on the younger woman’s forearm. 

 

“Yeah, sorry. I was in a world of my own then!” Emma laughed it off. “Oh, we’re up next” She said, motioning towards the line. 

 

“What are you getting?” Regina asked. 

 

“Hm, an ice cream cone with blue sherbet, raspberry sauce and a chocolate flake” Emma grinned, eyes lighting up at the thought of the sweet treat. “What about you?” 

 

“Probably just a plain ice cream cone” 

 

“Oh come on” Emma said, dramatically. “A plain one? Really? How boring” She rolled her eyes playfully. 

 

“Well, I’m not about to have whatever diabetes inducing concoction you’re having” 

 

“You’ll love it!” Emma insisted. 

 

“Absolutely not” 

 

“Go on, just try it” 

 

“Nope” Regina said, standing her ground as she stepped up to be served next. 

 

“Fine, you can have a lick of mine” Emma replied, defiantly. Regina looked at her with raised eyebrows. As did the man in the ice cream truck.

 

“Wait...not like that” The blonde felt the heat rushing to her cheeks, she was more than ready to die right there and then. 

 

“Whatever you say, dear” Regina chuckled lowly and ordered her ice cream. “Plus whatever she’s having” She told the man and pulled out her purse. 

 

Emma ordered her extra sugary treat and pulled out some loose notes from the back pocket of her jeans. 

 

“I’ll get this,” Regina said, “I insist” pushing Emma’s money filled hands down and away when she saw the blonde pull a face. 

  
  


The man returned with their respective ice creams and the brunette handed over the money. Emma grinned, tasting the sugary, creamy goodness. 

 

“Child” Regina commented as they walked away. Emma still pushing the baby. 

 

“Oh, shush. Have a taste” Emma said, ceasing walking and thrusting the icy treat toward the other woman. Regina rolled her eyes and complied. 

 

Emma watched as she swiped at the ice cream with her pink tongue and then gently licking her lips free of the melted cream. How the blonde felt so mesmerised by the smallest of actions was lost on her. When realising that she was staring at Regina’s tongue and lips, she quickly looked away. 

 

“Thoughts?” 

 

“Mmm, good” Regina agreed, going in for a second lick. Emma sucked in a breath. 

 

_ All this over a damn ice cream. Pull yourself together, Swan _

 

“Told you so” Emma poked her tongue out before returning to her own ice cream. 

 

“If you say so, Miss Swan” 

 

Emma just grinned in response and they exited the park eating their delicious frozen sweet. 

 

“Are you still okay pushing him? I can take over anytime, just say the word” Regina checked in, half way back home. 

 

“I’m good” Emma assured with a soft smile. 

 

* * *

 

The women had parted ways upon their arrival back to their respective apartments until Regina was due to cross the hallway to Emma’s for dinner that evening.

 

Emma aimlessly plopped onto the sofa, reminiscing about the days events so far. She had had a lovely few hours with Regina and little Henry and had found that she truly enjoyed their company and that spending time with the pair had quickly become one of the favourite things. 

 

She thought back to her first impression of the older woman. She couldn’t really remember her initial thought process as Killian quickly forced his opinion on her and she rolled with that. She inwardly groaned at her own stupidity, believing and taking whatever he said at face value. 

 

Emma was immensely glad she had now formed her own opinion of her, granted, it was delayed but better late than never, right? 

 

She supposed that if it wasn’t for Regina’s kind yet defiant personality and her unfaltering need to check on her, she would still have Killian’s fallacious opinion in her mind. 

 

The thought of him made her physically shiver. 

 

Deciding she had best make a start on dinner, Emma dragged herself from the plush sofa to the kitchen and began opening up the fridge and various cupboards, filtering through what little she had in. 

 

Making a mental note to go shopping, the blonde started selecting assorted ingredients to whip up a nice meal for the pair. Concluding that she would make a simple pasta bake, the woman got to work. 

 

Throughout the entire process, her mind was on Regina. She found herself feeling rather grateful for this welcome intrusion in her life. If it wasn’t for Regina, she would have probably gone back to Killian by now, or maybe not have even broken up with him. She was glad Regina had somewhat indirectly given her the strength to leave him. 

 

They may not have been anything more than acquaintances at the time and Regina was probably just playing the part of the helpful, friendly neighbour but it was greatly appreciated. Killian’s outrageous behaviour had inadvertently brought the two closer together, more so upon his very welcomed departure. Emma felt relieved that she had somebody to kind of fall back on, after he left. 

 

Deep down, she hated being alone. No matter how many times she told herself the opposite or that she was better off alone. She knew she didn’t truly feel such a way. It was just a coping mechanism - lying to herself in hopes that someday it would ring true. But so far, she had been most unsuccessful. 

 

Shoving the glass cooking dish into the oven and setting the timer, Emma nodded in satisfaction, proud of her somewhat half decent culinary skills. 

  
  


Emma heard Regina enter the apartment and moved from the kitchen to meet her. In one hand, she was holding Henry’s carrier and in the other, Emma’s laptop. 

 

“Hey, let me get these for you” rushing over to the mother, Emma took the laptop and set it down before taking the carrier. “I always forget just how heavy these things are” 

 

“I hope you’re referring to the carrier and not my son” Regina chuckled. 

 

“Of course” Emma sloppily grinned, heading into the kitchen still carrying Henry. “I made us a pasta bake, it should be done pretty soon” 

 

“Great, I look forward to it. I’m famished”

 

Emma made them both a drink each and went into the living room. 

 

“Do you mind if I set Henry up on his mat?” Regina asked, “He needs some tummy time” 

 

“Not at all, go ahead” 

 

 

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

 

After their lovely day out to the park, followed by dinner at Emma’s, the blonde hadn’t seen Regina for a few of days. They had texted a little but that had been the extent of it. She figured the older woman was busy with her own life and son and didn’t think too much into it other than the fact she missed her and craved the presence of the brunette and her cute, tiny son. 

 

It wasn’t until Emma was heading out to the gym that she saw Regina, just heading back towards her apartment. 

 

“Hey” Emma smiled as the brunette arrived outside her door. 

 

She looked exhausted. 

 

“Hello” Regina said, with a tired smile. 

 

“Are you okay?” Emma asked, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly. 

 

“Exhausted, I haven’t slept in three days. Henry is back up to his old tricks of screaming down the apartment most of the night” 

 

“Oh,” Emma replied rather flatly, not really having an appropriate response to Regina’s situation. “I wish I could help” 

“That’s okay, I’m hoping he’ll settle again soon. He did start to. I spoke with his doctor this morning about it and he said it’s perfectly normal and that he will eventually grow out of it.” 

 

“That’s good then, perhaps not good for the time being but at least he’ll grow out of it and allow you some well deserved rest” 

 

“I’m certainly hoping so” Regina chuckled. “Just look at him now, like butter wouldn’t melt. I wish he would sleep like this at night” The brunette said, looking down at the sleeping baby in his pram. 

 

“Maybe he’s just a night owl like me” Emma laughed. 

 

“Possibilities” Regina agreed. “I better get him in, I’ll see you soon” 

 

When the conversation came to a close, Emma headed off to the gym while Regina returned home. 

 

Whilst partaking in a series of intense cardio activities, Emma again couldn’t get Regina off her mind, although this time she wasn’t the main focus. Little Henry was. 

She wanted to help but she knew next to nothing about babies, she could probably write what she knew on a postage stamp and still have room on the other side. Plus Regina had spoken to Henry’s GP and was told he would eventually grow out of it. 

 

It was only when Emma was practically sprinting on the treadmill that the realisation hit her that Regina was completely alone in caring for Henry. She almost flew off the back of the treadmill when it actually dawned on her. Regina had never mentioned anybody else, no friends or family members to help her out. Her mother didn’t even know about Henry’s existence. She had nobody to share the load with. 

 

_ Props to single parents  _ Emma thought, slowing down on the treadmill. 

 

She decided in that moment she would try and help her friend out as much as she could. 

 

* * *

 

 

Emma takes it upon herself to head over to Regina’s that evening to see if she can be of any assistance. Walking in, Emma still felt a little strange despite the older woman insisting that she can come and go as she pleases. 

 

She was immediately greeted by the sounds of Henry’s wails reaching her ears. Regina is stood with her back to her but turns as she hears the door close, despite the cries coming from her son. 

 

“Can I help?” Emma asks, walking over. 

 

“I can’t get him to stop crying” Regina frowns, frustration etched on her face as she bounced gently up and down. “Could you hear him from across the hall? Oh god” 

 

“No, no. Not a sound, don’t worry. I just wanted to see if I could help. Maybe, take him off your hands for a little while so that you can catch up on some sleep” 

 

“Do I really look that bad?” Regina chuckled, as Henry’s cries began to finally soften. 

 

“Truthfully? If you go another night without sleep someone will mistake you for a zombie” 

 

Regina feigned offence. “How dare you? I look as fresh as a daisy, practically a spring chicken” 

 

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that” Emma laughed. 

 

Henry slowly began to fall asleep in Regina’s arms, the crying having worn him out. “I’m just going to go put him down” The tired mother said. Emma nodded and plopped herself on the sofa as Regina made her way to Henry’s room. 

 

“Right, now you go to bed” Emma said, immediately when Regina returned. She pulled a face but Emma had decided she wasn’t having any of it. “Bed” 

 

“But Henry” 

 

“I will listen out for him and if he cries I will see to him. I will only wake you if I can’t settle him again.” Emma said confidently, standing up to meet Regina. 

 

“Are you sure?” Regina pulled another face. “I don’t want you to feel like you’re obligated to do this” 

 

“I’m doing it because I want to, you’re my friend and I want to be as helpful and supportive as I can.” 

 

“Thank you.” Regina replied softly and gratefully. She tenderly kissed Emma on the cheek before turning on her heels and heading for her room. 

 

Emma felt her heart soar. It was only when the brunette had left the room that she raised her hand to touched the lighty kissed cheek. It was a very, very brief moment, over in a flash before she could even truly process the feel of Regina’s lips against her cheek. 

 

A wide grin crept onto Emma’s face, not being able to stop it. It was a simple gesture but it erupted those cliche butterflies in her tummy. She plopped back onto the sofa with a happy sigh.

* * *

 

 

Hours later, Emma was still sprawled on the sofa binge watching Netflix on Regina’s TV when Henry’s whimpers sounded through the baby monitor on the coffee table beside her. It was gone midnight and figured she would let Regina sleep and just stay over on the couch so that she could still listen out for and tend to Henry. 

 

The blonde pauses the TV and swings her legs off the sofa before pulling herself up. 

She padded into Henry’s room and scooped up the tiny, weepy baby in her arms. 

 

She comforted the little mite and lulled him gently back to sleep with a gentle swaying motion. 

 

“You’re so good with him” Emma heard that unmistakable melodic voice behind her. 

 

“Thank you” She smiled, turning to face the older woman. “I said I would see to him, you should sleep some more” 

 

“I know, I got up for a glass of water but I saw the door open and the living room vacant so I figured I’d just pop in while I’m here” She explained, entering the room further and approaching the pair. 

 

Emma would never grow tired of watching Regina fawn over the little boy with such love and emotion in her eyes. Regina kissed Henry delicately on the forehead and Emma returned him to his cot. 

 

The women both exited the room and Regina went to retrieve a glass of water while Emma returned to her position on the sofa. It wasn’t before long that the sleepy mother joined her. 

 

“I thought you were going back to bed?” Emma asked, as Regina sat beside her. 

 

“I was, but I just wanted to say thank you again” 

 

“There’s no need.” 

 

“Can we watch some Netflix?” Regina asked, setting down her glass of water on the table. The blonde nodded, hitting play while Regina snuggled into the side of her. The blondes breath hitched slightly when Regina began to aimlessly trace invisible lines and circles softly with her fingers on Emma’s tummy, leading down to her thigh and back up to her tummy. 

 

Spending time with Regina just felt so...domestic. Something Emma wasn’t at all used to but had grown to love and crave. She let out a soft breath and enjoyed the delicate touch of Regina’s fingers sleepily dancing over her. 

 

 

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

  
  


Emma found herself sleeping on Regina’s couch for another night. Henry was sound asleep in his cot and Regina had fallen asleep curled up on the armchair opposite her. The tired mother had fallen asleep as they chatted the night away with Netflix quietly playing in the background. 

 

As Emma was getting up to place a blanket over the brunette’s sleeping form, she heard banging and a voice outside of the apartment. She paused her actions to listen more carefully. 

 

She placed the blanket over the other woman and padded over to the door, looking through the peephole. 

 

Eyes going wide, heart sinking and a wave of nausea rushing through her body in a matter of seconds, Emma flung the door open. 

 

The sound of the door opening caught his attention and her ex boyfriend spun to face her. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest and her breath quicken despite desperately trying to steady the pace. 

 

“What the fuck?” Were his first words, spat with nothing but the venom that laced his tongue. 

 

Emma stepped out of the apartment and shut the door carefully and quietly behind her, knowing Regina was sleeping just a few steps away. 

 

“I always knew you two were fucking” Killian screwed up his face in distaste. 

 

“We’re not” She defended. 

 

She quickly scanned him over, taking in his gruff appearance. He hadn’t shaved for who knows how long, his hair was greasy and he stank of alcohol - more so than what was typical for the drunkard. 

 

“Then why are you coming out of her apartment at one am?” He snarled, stepping into Emma’s space. 

 

Straightening her back, Emma shot back. “The question is, why are you at  _ my  _ apartment?” 

 

“Well, I came to tell you that I would take you back” He spoke confidently as he stepped even further into the woman’s space. Emma refused to back up. 

 

Instead, she laughed in his face. “What makes you think that for one second I want you back? I’d rather swallow batteries.” 

 

Emma stepped away from his far too close proximity and opened Regina’s apartment door. “Go home, Killian. Sort your life out” 

 

She went inside, leaving the trash outside. 

 

* * *

 

 

Emma found Regina awake on the armchair when she returned to the living room. 

 

“Was that Killian?” She asked immediately, voice laced with sleep. “It sounded like him.”  

 

“Yeah, I heard him calling and knocking on the door of my apartment” Emma plopped back onto the sofa, huffing. 

 

“What did he want?” 

 

“He told me that he came to tell me he would take me back” She muttered, rubbing her hands over her face with an exasperated sigh. 

 

“Are you okay?” Regina questioned, moving to sit with Emma. 

 

Emma gave an unconvincing, mumbled ‘yeah’. 

 

Regina wrapped her arm around the younger woman, pulling her into her side. 

 

“I wish he would just leave me alone.” 

 

“I do, too.” The older woman gave her a tight squeeze. “Let’s go to bed. Come on” Regina said, standing up and holding her hand out. 

 

Emma took it gratefully and was pulled up by strong arms. She was lead into Regina’s room and the door was shut behind them both. 

 

She hesitated when Regina climbed into bed, unsure of what to do despite the obvious. 

 

Regina noticed this and patted the empty space beside her. “You can’t keep sleeping on the sofa” 

 

The blonde nodded and ambled over, climbing into bed and shuffling under the covers. Regina shuffled closer to her, wrapping an arm around her and snuggling into her chest. Emma in turn enveloped the smaller woman and pulled her close. 

 

Regina fell asleep fairly quickly, leaving Emma awake to ponder. She wondered if her friendship with Regina was venturing from platonic to something more. 

 

She had never had this before and she didn’t really know if this behaviour was typical between two friends. Killian obviously thought there was something between them but that could well be jealousy speaking. 

 

It had only been a short time but the women had grown close quickly - not that Emma was complaining. But she thought back to all the subtle touches and comments Regina had made over time, more so recently...and now they were in bed together, cuddling. 

 

Regina snuggled closer to her. It was in that moment, she realised that she was beginning to harbour feelings for the woman. 

 

With the fruity scent of her hair invading her nostrils as it tickled her chin. 

The warmth that radiated from her body as it enveloped her figure and held it close. 

Her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. 

Feelings of security and the sense of being wanted that came from just being around her. 

Peacefulness, serenity and tranquility that could always be restored with the simplest of glances or the subtlest of touches. 

Softness of her skin against her own. 

The lightness of her breathing that began to lull her slowly to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

Emma woke up the following morning by the natural light streaming through the cracks in the curtains. She blinked as she adjusted to the light, only then realising she was still wrapped up with Regina. She was so warm and cosy. Emma decided there and then that this was now her favourite place to be. 

 

Regina began to stir in Emma’s arms, waking up with a soft, content sigh. 

 

“Morning, sleepy” Emma smiled which Regina immediately returned. She found it so easy to be captivated by those doe eyes. They were filled with such warmth and kindness. 

 

“Morning, how did you sleep?” 

 

“Really well, surprisingly” The blonde let out a soft yawn before snuggling a little further under the covers. 

 

“That’s because you slept next to me” Regina grinned teasingly. 

 

“Is that so?” 

 

“Absolutely” Confidence radiated from the brunette as she rolled out of the bed. Emma instantly missed the contact. 

 

Regina had a point though, joking aside, she had slept much better twice now for being curled up with Regina. She just felt so safe and content and relaxed. 

 

They hadn’t heard a peep out of Henry all night either. It seemed everybody had a good night’s rest. 

  
  


Emma was feeding Henry on the couch while Regina had set about making them both some breakfast in the kitchen. She could hear the brunette humming away as the toaster popped and the frying pan sizzled. The smell of bacon made its way into the room, making the woman’s tummy grumble. Henry sucked away on the bottle contentedly, trying to grasp the tepid plastic with his chubby little hands. Emma had only then began to realise how much the little boy had grown since she’d first met him when Regina brought him home. 

 

His dark hair was beginning to thicken and he seemed to constantly be outgrowing his clothes. He was developing his own little personality which made both women smile and their hearts burst with love. 

 

Yeah, love. Emma thought. She had definitely grown to love the little baby. She smiled down at him as he drank the warm milk. 

 

“Here, I’ll take him. You eat your breakfast.” Regina said, entering the room carrying two plates. 

 

“Oh, he’s nearly finished now. Don’t worry.” Emma replied, looking up. Regina nodded, placing both plates on the coffee table before returning to the kitchen for the hot mugs of freshly brewed coffee. 

 

“I’d never usually eat in here but you look comfy” Regina laughed. 

 

“I’ve only been here two minutes and I’m breaking your house rules...or at least causing you to break them.” The blonde laughed. 

“I think it’s fair to say you’ve been here longer than two minutes” Regina chuckled, picking up the plate she had previously placed down. Emma panicked for a moment, wondering if she had completely overstayed her welcome. But Regina continued, “I love having you around” 

 

Emma lit up, smiling broadly. Regina looked across, beaming back at her. 

 

“I love being here” Emma admitted, glad they were on the same wavelength. She placed the now empty bottle down and lifting Henry to burp him. 

 

Once Henry had settled after his morning feed, Emma picked up her own breakfast and mug of coffee. 

 

“This is nice” Regina commented, wrapping both hands around her warm mug as she tucked her feet beneath her on the armchair. 

 

“It is,” Emma sighed. “I’ve never had this before.” 

 

Regina tilted her head. “What do you mean?” 

 

“Just...a sense of belonging, I guess.” The younger woman shrugged, “You make me feel wanted.” She admitted quietly, not meeting Regina’s gaze. 

 

“Come here.” Regina beckoned, setting her mug down. 

 

Emma paused for a beat, her limbs suddenly feeling heavy. She came to her senses when the older woman opened her arms and placed her own mug and half empty plate beside Regina’s. 

 

“How am I gonna fit on there?” Emma chuckled softly. Regina shuffled slightly, creating a small gap for the blonde. “I’m going to squash you.” 

 

“Don’t worry, just sit.” 

 

Emma slid into the small gap, pressing up close against Regina in the armchair. Their legs tangled together and Emma felt the older woman’s arms enclose around her, pulling her tight to her body. 

 

She relaxed without a moment of hesitation, something she still couldn’t get her head around - how she felt so at ease in her presence, especially in her arms. 

 

“I’m glad you feel like you belong.” 

 

“Me too.” A soft smile tugging at her lips. 

 

Regina leant forward, kissing Emma softly on the forehead. 

 

The blonde looked up, green eyes meeting soft, kind brown as Regina pulled her lips from her forehead. She took in each and every detail of the older woman’s face. 

The deep brown eyes met with tiny, soft lines at the corners that captivated her and drew her in with a single glance and the cute, little nose that crinkled when she laughed or smiled. Those plump lips, that always looked so velvety smooth and that scar just above that deepened ever so slightly whenever she frowned. 

 

The silence that had formed between them had started to become unbearable, Emma felt shy under Regina’s intense gaze but she couldn't bring herself to look away. 

 

It was when the blonde went to finally break the silence, that she felt Regina’s lips press against her own. 

 

Her eyes fluttered to a close, feeling soft, plump lips melt against her own. It was slow and sensual as her lips began to move against Regina’s. It was gentle and sincere. Emma pulled the brunette closer, placing her hands on either cheek as she did so before slowly threading her fingers into dark, silky hair. 

 

She wasn’t sure who deepened the kiss but their tongues began to wrap around each others as their heads began to tilt more, noses brushing.  She couldn’t get enough. She loved how Regina tasted. 

 

As Emma pushed Regina backwards, she felt hands grasp at her waist, squeezing as the kiss intensified. The sound of Regina moaning against her lips, only encouraged her. When Regina began to pull her closer, she let her take control. She felt every fibre of her being dissolve into this moment. 

 

Only when the pair became breathless, they pulled away. Their chests rising and falling almost in sync. 

 

“Wow” Regina mumbled, catching her breath. 

 

Emma didn’t have the words, so she just agreed. 

 

“That was…” 

 

“Yeah” Emma, again agreed. A moment later, “You wanna…?” 

 

“Absolutely.” Regina wasted no time in tugging the blonde towards her again, pressing their lips together once again. 

 

Kisses fell softly and delicately before transitioning to feverent and passionate. Emma felt Regina’s warm hands come into contact with the smooth skin of her waist, her nails scratching up and down slightly causing her skin to goosebump and tingle. 

 

Henry’s screams that rivaled the sound of screeching police sirens at a riot suddenly slashed through the moment, bringing gravity to the situation. 

 

The women pulled apart, albeit reluctantly, and Emma tore her body away from Regina’s to allow the older woman to get up. 

 

She dropped her weight back into the chair as she wanted Regina tend to her son. Seeing the woman with her son always managed to bring her smile to her face. There was always such a warmth brought to the atmosphere. 

 

When Henry had been settled again and placed back down, Regina sat on the sofa. Emma felt her heart sink at the distance. 

 

“Come over here.” Regina gestured. 

 

“What just happened?” Emma asked the obvious, as she sat next to Regina. 

 

“I would be more than happy to give you demonstration?” A low chuckle tumbled from her throat. 

 

“By all means.” The blonde grinned. 

 

* * *

  
  


The women had settled down to watch a movie when Regina’s phone began to ring. She picked it up, took one look at it, grunted and chucked it back down before returning her attention back to the TV screen. Emma eyed the woman, in the time she had known the woman, she’d rarely seen her miss a call from anybody, nevermind ignore one. 

 

A few moments later, it rang again. It was ignored, this time, not even glanced at. 

 

It rang again. 

 

“Everything okay?” Emma asked, placing a comforting hand on the brunette’s lap. 

 

“Fine.” The response was abrupt and final. Emma didn’t push it. 

 

They continued watching the movie. The blonde snuggling further into the older woman’s side. They hadn’t discussed their earlier antics and Emma hadn’t dared bring it up in fear reality would quickly come crashing down. The weight of the blonde’s lifelong misfortunes had a way of doing that, demolishing every ounce of happiness and snuffing out any morsel of light. Silence was best, for now anyway. 

 

It was when Regina’s phone rang for the fourth time that Regina picked it up again. Emma watched from the corner of her eye, Regina’s expression changed from slightly exasperated to mildly choleric. Sighing as she swiped her phone across the screen, she finally answered. 

 

“What?” She growled down the phone, almost making the blonde jump at the sharpness of her tone. 

 

“Yes, I know she has,” Regina rolled her eyes, “And now she’s insisted that you call me. Does she think I’m stupid?” 

 

Regina pulled her arm from where it was resting around Emma and sat up a little straighter. The blonde took this opportunity to mute the TV and make her exit to give the woman some privacy. 

 

She hand signaled to the brunette who just nodded in return. 

 

“What makes her think that I would want to? We went down this road last month, Zelena.” The older woman barked down the phone with bitter annoyance. Emma winced as she left the room, she hadn’t ever heard anything but soft and melodic tones coming from Regina. 

 

The blonde lingered in the hallway for a moment, unsure of what to do with herself. She couldn’t just stand out here loitering like a weirdo, twiddling her thumbs or pacing up and down. 

 

After a few moments deliberating, she decided to explore Regina’s apartment a little more. She felt too awkward to go back to her own apartment as it meant walking back through the room Regina was occupying. 

 

What’s the harm in some exploration? The blonde mused, shrugging her shoulders to noone in particular. 

 

Entering Henry’s little bedroom, she picked up some stray toys off the floor and placed them back in their rightful spots. Regina had decorated the room with a tasteful mint green and white, with a dash of grey here and there. The room was completely gender neutral. She wondered if Regina knew if she would be adopting a boy or a girl beforehand or if she just liked the neutral colour schemes. 

 

Emma had spent a lot of time in here but had little time to look around, given it was usually dark in there whenever she was in there helping with the little tot. 

 

As she left the room, she could hear Regina’s voice booming through the apartment, not wanting to eavesdrop, Emma darted into Regina’s bedroom and plopped herself on the bed. She lay back and stared up at the ceiling, already bored with exploring and wishing she had brought her phone with her. 

 

She drummed her fingers against her toned stomach and clicked her tongue as she lay there, thinking of nothing in particular. 

 

Quickly growing bored, Emma got up and left Regina’s room with no specific destination in mind. It wasn’t until she was half way down the hall that she noticed the door to a room in which she had never been in before was slightly ajar. 

 

Glancing at it, the blonde pondered for a moment. She hadn’t seen this door open, ever. Nor had she been inside, nor had she ever seen the brunette go inside. 

 

After debating and mulling it over in her mind, the blonde shrugged and decided to go in. Placing her hand on the door knob, she went to slowly push it open. She could see that the room was pitch black inside, just from the crack in the door. 

 

“Not a chance.” Regina suddenly slid in front of the door, making Emma practically jump out of her skin. The older woman shut the door and gently pushed the blonde back. 

 

“You’re not hiding hostages or dead bodies in there are you?” The blonde raised an eyebrow, suspiciously. 

 

“Yes. That is absolutely what I am hiding in there.” Regina said seriously. 

 

“Which? Hostages or dead bodies?” 

 

“Both.” Regina replied lightly, before turning on her heels and heading back toward the living room. 

 

“Regina! Don’t creep me out like that.” Emma whined, following after the brunette. 

 

“Of course I haven’t got dead bodies or hostages kept in my apartment, Emma.” Regina laughed, plopping herself back onto the sofa. 

 

“I should hope not.” Emma chuckled, sitting next to the older woman. 

 

“I keep them at a secret location, obviously.” 

 

“Regina!” Emma whined again, launching the nearest pillow at the woman causing her to throw her head back in laughter. 

 

A sound that had become one of the blonde’s favourites. The rich, deep laugh filled her ears which only made her own face crack into a wide smile as she joined in with the laughter. Regina really did have an infectious laugh and Emma loved it. 

 

“I love your laugh.” Emma said when their laughter died down. 

 

“You do?” 

 

“Yeah,” Emma smiled, “I do.” 

 

She noticed a hint of a blush rise to Regina’s cheeks. “I was always told it was obnoxious.” 

 

“Not at all. I love it.” The younger woman grinned causing Regina to instantly return it. “Who told you that?” 

 

Regina’s smile fell and her face darkened. “My mother.” 

 

“Your mother? Yikes. What a bitch.” Emma muttered. “Sorry - I shouldn’t have said that.” 

 

“No, no you’re right. She is.” 

 

“Do you not get along? Didn’t you said you used to work for her law firm?” Emma asked, wondering if she was about to step into dangerous waters. 

 

“No, not really. She never approved of me. She wanted me to become this big, hot shot lawyer but I didn’t want that.” 

“But you became a big, hot shot lawyer anyway?” 

 

“Yes,” Regina sighed. “Within reason, anyway. I was never good enough, she always pushed and pushed and pushed for me to be better. I’m all for improvements but when you’re pushed beyond your limit and it still isn’t good enough, it becomes tiresome very quickly.” Regina explained, shuffling in her seat. 

 

“Is that why you left?” 

 

“Partially. My father passed away not so long ago, he left me a letter and told me to follow my dreams and live the life I want not what my mother wants. So, I did.” 

 

“I’m sorry, I imagine you were close?” The blonde grasped Regina’s hand and gave it a firm squeeze. 

 

Regina squeezed back and began to rub her thumb over Emma’s knuckles. “Yes, very. He was my inspiration.” Regina smiled fondly, eyes glazing over slightly. 

 

“Can I ask what you wanted to do instead of being this lawyer your mom wanted you to be? What’s your passion, Regina?” 

 

The brunette paused, obviously contemplating what she was going to say next. Emma waited patiently. 

 

Regina sucked in a deep breath and released it slowly. “I’ll show you.” She stood up, pulling the blonde up with her and lead her to the very room that inadvertently triggered this whole conversation. 

 

“Please tell me your passion isn’t death.” 

 

“Emma!” Regina rolled her eyes, swatting the blonde in the arm. “Of course it isn’t.” 

 

“Well, I am most glad.” Emma chuckled. “Wait, are you a hoarder?” 

 

Regina just shook her head and opened the door and flicked on the light, illuminating the room. She allowed the blonde to enter. 

 

“Woah.” The only response Emma could manage as she looked around in awe. 

 

Natural light filled the room as Regina opened the blackout curtains. 

 

“You’re actually an artist? I though you were just into it as, you know, a hobby or something.” 

 

“Well, not exactly--” 

 

“These are incredible!” Emma gasped, cutting the brunette off. “No wonder your dad wanted you to pursue this.” 

 

“Yeah.” Regina smiled sadly. “I wanted to go to art school but I was packed off to law school with my sister instead.” 

 

“Was that your sister on the phone? Or your mom? You sounded pretty pissed.” Emma grimaced. 

 

“My sister. She’s doing mother’s dirty work - trying to convince me to get over my ‘childish temper tantrum’ and come back.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Loss of control doesn’t bode well with mother. She lost all control over me the moment I walked out of those doors. She has no idea where I am or that Henry even exists.” 

 

“Is that why you’re living in an apartment like this?” Emma asked curiously, she had always wondered why Regina was living in an apartment just a little bit above bog-standard when she obviously could afford something much more luxurious. 

 

“Yes, I guess so. I lived in a different apartment block before moving here but mother found me, all she had to do was look up all the overly expensive, luxury apartments so I moved to one she wouldn’t expect.” Regina explained. 

 

“And if she can’t find you, she can’t control you.” 

 

“Exactly.” 

 

“And what about your sister? Do you two not get along?” Emma asked, looking around at  the various canvases around the room, some on easels and some propped up against the walls. 

 

“We do and we don’t.” Regina shrugged, watching Emma look around. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“We used to get on great when we were younger but mother drove a wedge between us. Zelena likes to power and mother is more than willing to give it to her, providing she’s at her beck and call. When we don’t discuss work or mother, it’s like old times.” The brunette explained, sullenly. “However, since quitting the firm, we haven’t spoken all that much.” 

 

“Your mother sounds like a toxic bitch.” Emma said, bluntly, looking over at the brunette. 

 

Regina laughed. “Yeah, that sounds about right.” 

 

“I hope I don’t ever have the displeasure of meeting her.” 

 

“I wouldn’t allow you to go through such torture.” Regina chuckled, the mood lightening a little. 

 

They fell into a comfortable silence as Emma looked through art upon art upon art. Drawings, paintings, photographs, drawings that could pass as photographs they were so detailed. 

 

“Feel free to look through the rest, if you wish. I’m just going to check on Henry.” 

 

“Okay.” Emma smiled. 

 

The blonde looked through a pile of paintings stacked against the wall, they were all so detailed and beautiful. Regina had some serious skill. Moving over to the pile of thick papers on a large, oak desk in the corner of the room, Emma plops herself in the chair. 

 

She finds a large, photograph like drawing of a chestnut horse. Every single, fine detail accounted for - each individual hair and colour tone of the horse. It really did look like a photograph. 

 

“That’s one of my favourites.” Regina said from behind the blonde, making her jump. 

 

“You need to stop this sneaking up on me business.” Emma laughed. “I think this is one of my favourites, too. It’s beautiful.” 

 

“It's of my old horse, Rocinante. He was a treasure, he had a true heart of gold.” 

 

“He’s stunning.” Emma smiled, placing the drawing back down carefully before looking through a few more. “You are so talented, Regina. I wish I could--” 

 

Emma paused, turning round to face Regina, drawing in hand. 

 

“Shit.” Regina cursed, immediately trying to take the drawing from her, blushing hard. 

 

“When did you do this?” Emma asked, looking down at the drawing of herself - almost like looking in a mirror. 

 

“A couple of weeks ago, I’m--” 

 

“It’s amazing, wow. How did you do this? Because I know you have no photos of me.” Emma chuckled. 

 

“From memory.” Regina shrugged. 

 

“Howe on earth did you get all these details from memory? It’s incredible!” 

 

“Well, I like looking at your face.” The older woman admitted, blushing hard and not meeting Emma’s eyes. 

 

The blonde stood up, placing the drawing back down in its rightful place. She placed her finger and thumb on Regina’s chin and turned her head to face her. Regina’s expression instantly made her melt. Those eyes, she could never, ever get enough of them. 

 

“I like looking at your face, too.” Emma grinned. “I also like kissing it.” 

 

The blonde leant in, allowing their lips to meet tenderly. Regina melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the younger woman’s waist, pulling her in closer and pressing their bodies tightly together. Emma moaned softly against Regina’s as she slipped her tongue between her lips. 

 

“I also like kissing you, too.” Regina grinned when they finally pulled away. “Let me take you out on a date.” 

 

“I’d love to.” Emma beamed.

  
  
  


* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

 

  
  


“I went for the safe option of wining and dining you, I hope that’s okay.” Regina chuckled nervously as they took their seats in an extremely fancy Italian restaurant. One Emma wouldn’t ever have dreamed of stepping foot in, let alone eating there. 

 

“More than okay.” Emma smiled, sitting opposite the older woman. 

 

“You look absolutely stunning, by the way,” Regina complimented. Emma had opted for a pair of black leather pants, a white blouse and heels to match. 

 

The blonde blushed, but smiled. “You look beautiful. I really love that colour on you.” Emma said, following Regina’s action in picking up a menu. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“So, where’s Henry this evening?” Emma asked, scanning the menu. 

 

“I asked a friend of mine to take care of him.” Regina replied, “What would you prefer to drink?” 

 

“I’ll have whatever you’re having.” 

 

Regina nodded and ordered a bottle of Italian Chianti when the waiter approached their table. They were seated at the back of the restaurant with plenty of space between the tables which gave them some privacy. 

 

After ordering their food, conversation flowed casually and freely between the pair. Both feeling at ease with one another, no first date nerves or jitters. Emma relished in the company of Regina and longed to spend as much time with her as she possibly could. She believed Regina felt the same. 

 

“I really enjoy spending time with you.” Regina said, taking a sip of her wine. Emma blinked back in response. 

 

“I was just thinking the same.” Emma admitted. 

 

“What? That you enjoy spending time with yourself?” Regina chuckled. “I can go? If you’d like some alone time.” 

 

Emma rolled her eyes and nudged Regina’s leg with her foot. “No! You know what I mean.” The blonde laughed, cheeks flushing. 

 

“Oh, I’m not sure I do.” The older woman teased, smirking as she twirled pasta around her fork. 

 

“Regina.” Emma whined. “You know I like spending time with you.” 

 

“I know.” Regina said smartly. 

 

Emma huffed in mock annoyance while Regina just smirked to herself about how easy she found it to wind the younger woman up. 

 

“Can I ask a question?” Emma piped up after a moment of silence. 

 

“You just did.” 

“Alright, smartass.” Emma scowled, yet unable to hide the grin tugging at her lips. 

 

“Go on then.” 

 

“Are you going to pursue art?” Emma asked curiously, shovelling some pasta into her mouth. 

 

“I don’t know. I don’t even know where to start.” The older woman admitted. 

 

Emma pondered for a moment or two before responding. 

 

“Do you want to sell your pieces?” 

 

“Sure. The ultimate goal would be to see a piece of my work in a gallery, though.” 

 

“I could make you a website, or a blog,” Emma suggested. “Promote your work. I have lots of contacts in so many different areas because of my job. I could help you!” 

 

“Emma…” Regina started, placing her fork down. 

 

“Please, let me help you. You deserve to live out your passion.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Okay? Just like that?” 

 

“If you really want to help me, then sure. I wouldn’t even know where to start with it so if you do, you’re one step ahead of me.” Regina smiled, reaching across the table to entwine her hand in Emma’s. 

 

Emma squeezed her hand, mirroring the other woman’s beaming smile. “I know just where to start.” 

 

“Then I can’t wait.”

 

* * *

Following their date, the pair took a stroll through the illuminated city. Hand in hand, of course. Their fingers slotting in together like the correct pieces of a puzzle. Every now and then, Regina would squeeze softly, and in turn, Emma would return the small but sweet gesture. 

 

“It’s so beautiful out here.” Emma said. “I love the city.” 

 

“It is beautiful, I agree. However, I am more partial to the countryside.” The older woman replied.

 

“I’ve never been out of cities.” Emma admitted. “I would love to see the countryside, though. I bet it's really peaceful.”  

 

“It truly is. Everything is just so calm and tranquil. I adore the sense of serenity it brings, not to mention the stunning views.” Regina sighed wistfully. 

 

“Have you spent a lot of time in the countryside?” The blonde asked, pulling Regina closer to her as they turned onto a much busier street. 

 

“Yes, I grew up there until I was shipped off to boarding school. My father still lived out in the country and I used to visit him frequently, before he passed.” Regina smiled sadly. “I miss him.” 

 

“Maybe one day we could take a trip out there?” Emma suggested, giving Regina’s warm, soft hand a squeeze. 

 

“I would love that.” The brunette smiled. 

 

“Me too. Shall we head back? We could finish the night off with a coffee or perhaps some wine?” The blonde asked, not wanting the evening to end just yet but noticed their apartment building coming into view. 

 

“That would be lovely.” Regina said, lips curving into a smile. 

 

The two walked hand in hand, until they made it back to their apartment floor. Not talking, simply just enjoying one another's company. Emma never felt as if she needed to constantly chat with Regina, they could enjoy silence without it becoming awkward or weird. 

 

“Yours or mine?” Regina asked as they stopped outside. 

 

“I don’t mind.” Emma shrugged. 

 

The brunette rolled her eyes. “That’s helpful. We can go to mine, I have a new bottle of wine I’d like to try.” 

 

“Awesome, let me just change first.” Emma said, unlocking her apartment and flicking on the light. “Come in.” 

 

Emma walked into her apartment and froze, causing Regina to stumble into the back of her. 

 

“What’s wrong?” The brunette asked, not being able to see past the taller woman. 

When Emma didn’t move, nor respond, Regina stepped from behind her. 

 

“Oh shit.” Was all Regina could muster. 

 

“Yup.” Emma sighed and muttered in response, running her hand through her hair. 

 

The whole apartment had been trashed, things wiped clean off the tables and shelves, the couch overturned and pictures smashed on the floor. 

 

“There is no sign of forced entry?” Regina said, confused, looking at the door. And then the window, despite being several stories up. “I’m calling the police.” 

 

“That’s because it wasn’t forced entry. Killian still has a key.” Emma said, her voice beginning to shake but willing herself not to cry. 

 

“Oh, Emma.” Regina said, softly, pulling Emma into her embrace and wrapping her arms tightly around her. It was only then that the younger woman began to sob. 

 

“What am I going to do?” 

 

“We’re going to call the police.” 

 

“No!” Emma almost yelled, pulling from the tight embrace. 

 

“What? Why?” Regina perplexed. 

 

“I am not going through all of that bullshit.” Emma muttered.

 

“Emma. He can’t get away with this, you can’t allow him to.” Regina said, firmly, holding Emma by her upper arms.

 

“He’s done it before, who’s to say he won’t get away with it again?” Emma shrugged, glancing around at the trashed apartment, eyes glazed over. 

 

“What? He’s done this before?” Regina asked, eyebrows raising practically into her hairline. 

 

“Yes. He has friends on the force so he got away with it. He thinks he’s untouchable.” The blonde picked up a smashed photo frame, a picture of her and Killian that she hadn’t even realised she had left up. She wasn’t even one for sentimental bullshit but she recalled him insisting on having a photo of them up in her apartment. It was the only photograph she had that wasn’t of some kind of art work or beach scene that she had found in a store and shoved on the wall to fill the place up a little. 

 

She looked at the cracked glass over his face, anger rushing through her veins causing her hands to shake and her jaw to grind. Without a second thought, Emma hurled the broken frame at the nearest wall, watching it shatter into tiny pieces. She didn’t say a word, her expression remained the same. 

 

Emma only turned away from staring at the scattered glass on the opposite wall when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. 

 

She fell into Regina’s open arms, and sobbed. Regina held her tight and rubbed her back up and down comfortingly. 

 

“I just want him to leave me alone.” 

 

“I know, darling.” Regina soothed, “Let’s go back to my apartment, come on.” The older woman grasped Emma’s hand softly as they pulled apart and wiped her falling tears away with the pad of her thumb. She leaned forwards and placed a tender kiss on the blonde’s forehead before leading her out of the apartment. 

  
  


* * *

 

Emma slept in Regina’s bed that night, pressed closely against her while the older woman’s arms were wrapped securely around her frame. 

 

“I’m sorry our first date was ruined.” Emma mumbled sleepily, cutting through the soft silence of the dark room. 

 

“It wasn’t ruined, Emma, I had a great time with you.” 

 

“You did?” Emma shuffled in her arms, turning to face her, despite not being able to see her through the darkness. 

 

“I did.” 

 

“When is Henry back tomorrow?” Emma asked. 

 

“Around nine am.” 

 

“I imagine you miss him a lot.” Emma said, snuggling closer. 

 

“I do. But it is good to be apart sometimes. It stops a separation anxiety for the both of us.” Regina explained, running her fingers through blonde locks.

 

“That makes sense.” 

 

“Let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow we can work out what to do about your apartment.” Regina said, kissing the younger woman’s forehead. Emma in turn nodded, choosing not to say anything else on the matter. She could deal with everything in the morning. Right now, she wanted to enjoy Regina’s arms wound tightly around her. She felt safe and secure. Despite what had happened, she just knew that she’d be okay with Regina by her side. 

 

* * *

 

When Emma awoke the next morning, the space beside her was empty and cold. She sighed and stretched, realising Regina must have been up a while already. Reaching over to grab her phone, she checked the time, it had just gone eight. 

 

Chucking her phone beside her, Emma climbed out of bed. She stretched her arms above her head and behind her back to loosen off and then went to find Regina. 

 

She found the older woman heading out of the kitchen with a steaming cup in her hand. 

 

“I was just coming to wake you.” Regina said softly, handing Emma the cup. 

 

Emma took it gratefully giving Regina a sleepy smile. 

 

“How are you feeling this morning?” 

 

“Better now I’ve had some sleep, even better now that I’ve seen you.” The blonde grinned and in turn, Regina leant forwards and gave her a soft kiss. 

 

“Good.” Regina pulled away. “I have somebody here changing your locks right now.” 

 

“Thank you, Regina. You didn’t have to do that.” Emma said, drinking the coffee, enjoying the feeling  of the hot liqui burning her throat and warming her belly. 

 

“Well I don’t want him trying anything again.” 

 

“I doubt he’ll be back now. He’s had his fun. He’s let out his anger.” 

 

“I would much rather be safe than sorry.” Regina said, reaching out to cup Emma’s cheek. “I want you to be safe. I would be devastated if anything happened to you.” 

 

Emma just nodded, unable to find the words to respond. She would never grow tired of looking into Regina’s dark eyes and seeing the love she held in them. She had truly never seen anybody in the world look at her in such a way. It filled her with a rush of excitement, nervousness and even love. 

 

“Shall we go check out the damage before Henry returns?” 

 

“Yeah, okay.” Emma sighed, not really wanting to look again at the state of her apartment. “No police though.” 

 

“I know.” Regina said, understandingly. 

 

Luckily, upon a closer look, they found minimal damage.  It looked as if Killian had thrown a temper tantrum and just knocked everything over. 

 

“What a child.” Regina grumbled, beginning to pick stuff up. 

 

“You’re telling me.” Emma sighed. “You don’t have to do that, Regina. I can tidy everything.” 

 

“I’m not going to leave you to tidy all this mess by yourself, Emma.” 

 

“What about Henry?” Emma asked, following suit and putting thing back in their rightful positions. 

 

“Kathryn isn’t bringing him back for another hour.”

 

“Okay.” Emma nodded. “I hope he hasn’t stolen anything...It doesn’t look like he has.” The blonde pondered. 

 

“Hopefully not, but the locks have been changed now so his only way in will be forced entry and even I don’t think he’s stupid enough to attempt that.” Regina said, confidently. 

 

“Yeah that’s true. How much do I owe you for that by the way?” Emma asked, suddenly on the prowl for her purse. 

 

“Nothing, it’s fine.” Regina dismissed, waving her hand. 

 

“Regina.” 

 

The older woman ignores Emma and continues to tidy. 

 

“Regina.” Emma tries again. 

 

“Do you have a brush? I want to clean up this glass.” Regina says, nudging the broken glass with her side of her shoe. 

The blonde just sighs and eventually nods before heading off to retrieve a small household brush and dustpan. 

 

* * *

  
  


The two women finished putting Emma’s apartment back to the way it was, everything back where it belong in its rightful position or location and returned back to Regina’s once Emma had changed, too. 

 

“Coffee?” Regina asked. 

 

“Got anything stronger?” The blonde joked, although a part of her may have been serious. 

 

Regina raised her eyebrows. “Not for just gone nine in the morning.” 

 

“Henry should be back now, shouldn’t he?” Emma mentioned, changing the subject as she took a seat at the kitchen island. 

 

“Yes, I’ll give it five minutes and give Kathryn a call.” 

 

“Good idea.” Emma smiled. 

 

The doorbell sounded just as Regina sat down opposite Emma to drink her coffee. 

 

“I’ll get it.” Emma offered, already up from her stool, “You sit.” 

 

Regina just nodded, gently blowing air against her hot drink. 

 

Emma jogged to the door, opening it up, excited to see Henry again. She had missed the little fella and had quickly grown attached to him. 

 

“Hi, you must be Emma. Is Regina here?” A blonde woman says, who must be Kathryn as she has Henry beside her sleeping softly in his car seat. 

 

“I told you this would be a waste of time, she’s not even here.” An irritated voice sounded, before Emma could respond and a tall, fiery redhead stepped into view. 

 

“Actually, she is here...Who are you?” Emma asked, warily. Not that she would know any of Regina’s friends or associates anyway if she was given a name. 

 

“I’m here, what’s up Ka--” Regina appeared behind Emma, wondering what was taking so long when she cut herself off. 

“What is she doing here?” She glared at the petite blonde. 

 

Emma glanced between the three, wondering what the hell was going on. Regina opened the door wider and stood taller, practically puffing out her chest and scowling with fury. 

 

“What’s going on?” Emma asked quietly. 

 

“Baby, can you take Henry please and put him to bed in his room?” Regina asked softly. 

 

Emma nodded and collected Henry from his car seat and carried him through the apartment, careful not to wake the sleeping babe. 

 

The blonde was barely through the living room when she heard the irritated voice of the redhead again. “Why didn’t you tell me you had a son? What the hell, Regina?” 

 

“Kathryn, why did you bring her here?” Regina snapped. Emma rushed out of the room and put Henry to bed before the outrage woke him. She placed him down gently and stroked his chubby cheek as he stirred a little. When he settled again and was soundly asleep. Emma still couldn’t believe how much babies could sleep. When she began to become a little more prominent in the Henry’s life and started to look after him now and again, she did some research and found that babies of his age could sleep up to sixteen hours of the day. 

She wished she could sleep that much. 

 

When she returned, the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. All three women were sat around the coffee table, all looking equally as uncomfortable as the other. Kathryn looking rather sheepish and awkward, while Regina and the mouthy redhead glared at each other with pure fury. 

 

Emma lingered in the doorway for a moment, not really sure what to do with herself. She was unsure if Regina was asking her to put Henry to bed to dismiss her or if she wanted her to come back once her son was settled and away from the negativity and tension that floated in the air. 

 

Regina silently beckoned her over when their eyes met and she noticed the younger woman’s awkward lingering. She sat next to the brunette, not really sure what to do with herself let alone what was currently unfolding. 

 

“Emma, this is Kathryn and...my sister, Zelena.” Regina let out a puff of air. “Zelena, Kathryn, this is Emma..my girlfriend.” 

 

Emma’s eyes went wide for a split second when she heard Regina introduce her as her girlfriend. They hadn’t discussed what they were, but she knew they were something and she quickly figured that girlfriends made sense. She smiled.

  
  


The air was tense again, not that there happened to be a moment since their arrival that it hadn’t. 

 

“Are you going to tell me what is happening here?” Regina said, patience running thin. She stared hard at both women. 

 

Kathryn went to speak but Zelena cut her off. “I bumped into her and we got talking, naturally I asked about the baby and she told me he was yours.” She explained, waving her hand as if it was nothing. 

 

Regia fixed her gaze on the blonde that was slowly sinking in her seat.

 

“I’m sorry, it just slipped out.” 

 

“Why didn’t you want me to know? Do you really hate me that much?” Zelena asked, giving the carefree attitude up, beginning to sound a little hurt.

 

“I’m just going to go…” Kathryn said, getting up to take her leave. Regina just nodded and smiled softly, showing she wasn’t  _ really  _ mad at her best friend. 

 

“I don’t hate you, Zelena. I hate what you did.” 

 

“I never wanted to lose you though, I didn’t think you would just disappear.” She paused. “And end up with a baby!” 

 

“Well you should have thought about that before you took mother’s side!  All I ever wanted was support.” Regina snapped, Emma reached for her hand and slowly entwined their fingers and gave a firm squeeze. A subtle way of letting her know she was there and would support her. 

 

“I know.” Zelena sighed. “You know mother is a manipulative bitch.” 

 

“Yes, but you are your own person, Zelena. You don’t have to be at her beck and call. She says jump and without fail, you always ask how high.” 

 

“She told me that I would never run the firm by myself, that I needed you.  She told me she would never hand the firm over to me alone, she wanted us both or none at all.” 

 

“Oh, so it was all about power for you? That’s what was important? Wow.” Regina laughed in disbelief. 

 

“I’m sorry, I truly am. I want to be apart of your life, Regina.” Zelena said, piercing blue eyes staring intensely at Regina. 

 

“And how do I know this is not just another ploy to get me to come back? Because I can tell you right now it isn’t happening. I never wanted that life. I’m an artist. And a mother.” 

 

Emma watched the pair go back and forth, she felt awkward but wanted to be there to support Regina. However, she was saved by the bell when she heard Henry on the baby monitor beside her begin to gurgle and shift around. Cursing herself for being glad of the interruption, she jumped to her feet without a second thought and beelined for the little boy’s bedroom. 

 

Picking the boy up, she placed him in his little bouncy chair and gave him a soft toy to entertain him. He grasped the squishy green frog with his little chubby fingers and waved it up and down, giggling and spitting as he did so. Emma’s heart melted at the sight. She could hear the pair still chatting in the other room. 

 

She kept Henry entertained with various toys, his favourite at the moment being his sensory foil blanket that made so much noise it tuned out the voices of the sisters talking. Not a bad thing, Emma supposed. Plus Henry was quiet and clearly having the time of his life.

 

While Henry scrunched the sensory foil between his chubby fingers, Emma darted into Regina’s room for her laptop. She found herself at Regina’s apartment more than she did her own so she had become accustomed to leaving her prized laptop there. Once returning to Henry’s room, Emma sat down beside him and booted up her laptop. 

 

“Shall we make a start on your mommy’s website?” Emma cooed to the baby. 

 

Emma started buildin g the promised website for Regina to advertise and sell her work while the men discussed whatever they needed to discuss between themselves. The blonde was relieved to have a welcome distraction. 

* * *

  
  


“Hey.” Regina peered round the door half an hour later. Henry had grown bored of the foil and had found entertainment in the mirror. Emma was engrossed in her laptop but keeping a keen eye on the boy. 

 

Looking up from her crossed legged position on the floor, Emma smiled. “Hey, everything okay?” 

 

“Yeah, I think it’s time Henry meets his aunt Zelena.” 

 

Emma nodded. “Do you want some space?” 

“No, no. come in with us.” Regina insisted, scooping her son up from the floor. The younger woman nodded, shutting the lid of her laptop and scrambling up. 

 

“Girlfriend, eh?” Emma smirked, as she became level with the other woman. 

 

“Sorry, I didn’t know what else to say…” 

 

“I would love for you to be my girlfriend, if that is what you want?” Emma smiled, reaching to tuck a stray piece of dark hair behind Regina’s ear. 

 

“I would really love that, Emma. I am so lucky to have you.” 

 

“I would say I’m the lucky one.” The blonde grinned, leaning to kiss Regina softly on the lips. Regina returned the kiss, both women conveying all their feelings into this one moment. Once pulling apart, they rested their foreheads against each others. 

They only separated upon Henry making his presence known by tugging on blonde locks and making a squealing noise. 

 

They laughed as Emma tried to salvage her hair from Henry’s grasp. 

 

“Right, let’s go introduce you to your Aunt Zelena.” Regina cooed, kissing the little boy on his forehead. 

 

Emma picked up her laptop and dropped it back in Regina’s room on the bedside table. 

 

When she returned, she found little Henry in Zelena’s arms with his mother smiling fondly at the pair. 

 

“He’s adorable, Regina.” The Zelena commented as Henry wrapped his little fingers around her red curls. 

 

“He is.” Regina agreed. “I want you to be a part of his life but you have got to understand and accept that I do not want our mother to be apart of mine or his.” 

 

“If that is what you want, I will support you.” Zelena grasped Regina’s hand and squeezed. 

 

“Let me introduce you two properly.” The brunette said, reaching her hand out towards Emma and pulling her over. 

 

“Zelena, this is Emma, my girlfriend.” Regina grinned up at the blonde upon the true mention of their new relationship status. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Emma.” Zelena said, smiling at the blonde. 

 

“Likewise.” Emma returned the smile and sat beside Regina. 

 

“So are you two living together?” The redhead asked, looking between the two. 

 

Emma and Regina glanced at each other. “No, I live across the hall.” Emma confirmed. 

 

“Oh, I see. How long have you two been together?” 

 

“Not that long, it’s still fairly new.” Regina said, wrapping her arm around the younger woman’s waist, pulling her closer and offering her girlfriend a loving smile. 

 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

 

 

It had been just over a year since Emma and Regina had officially found themselves in a relationship and things were going from strength to strength. 

 

Emma hadn’t heard a word from Killian since the trashed apartment incident. She supposed he had grown bored after not receiving any kind of reaction from her. Regina had grown incredibly close to her sister and had of course forgiven her best friend and in fact thanked her for unintentionally bringing them together again. Henry had grown out of the incessant nightly wailing, screaming and hysterical crying like his doctor said he would which meant both women were sleeping well and waking up feeling rested. 

 

Emma still had her apartment, not quite ready to permanently move in with Regina just yet despite spending the majority of her time there. It was good for them both to spend some time to themselves now and again. 

 

Zelena had taken on her role as an auntie and took it very seriously. She spoiled Henry no end and was always on hand to babysit, and on occasion insisted so that the couple could spend some alone time together and go on dates. 

 

“Babe, are you almost ready?” Regina called through the door. 

 

“Yeah, just give me a second!” Emma called back, trying to put her earrings in. 

 

“You said that ten minutes ago!” 

 

“Well, this time I mean it.” Emma replied, she could see her girlfriend rolling her eyes through the walls. “Don’t think I don’t know you’re rolling your eyes, either.” 

She straightened her black leather dress, slipped on her heels and ran her hands through her soft curls. 

 

“You look beautiful.” Regina appeared behind Emma as she was looking in the mirror, placing her arms around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder. 

 

“Not as beautiful as you.” Emma smiled, turning in Regina’s arms and wrapping her own around her girlfriend. 

 

“That’s debatable.” Regina laughed. 

 

“You look amazing, I love this dress on you.” Emma complimented, glancing over the inky blue dress with zip details and a small split on the thigh. 

 

“Thank you.” Regina dropped a couple of kisses on the blondes soft, pink lips. “Right, we need to get going. Zelena is meeting us there with Henry. I can’t be late to my own gallery opening.” 

 

“Certainly not.” The blonde grinned. 

 

“Let’s go.” Regina grabbed her clutch and turned to head for the door. 

 

“Wait,” Emms started, reaching for Regina’s hand to pull her back. Regina turned, raising her eyebrows slightly in question. “I just wanted to say that I love you so much and I am so proud of you. You really deserve this.” 

 

“Thank you. I couldn’t have done any of this without you.  Thank you for pushing me in the right direction.” 

 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad that I did.” 

 

“As am I, and I love you, too.” 

* * *

 

Emma watched the love of her life navigate around her newly opened gallery, splitting her time between all her guests - artists, dealers, buyers and spectators alike, her son and Emma. She felt nothing but pride, love and happiness as she watched the brunette throw her head back in laughter. 

 

She was so in love with her. She never left her mind, she was always there, mentally if not physically. Emma struggled to even comprehend the love she had for Regina. She was everything. The stable force in the chaotic whirlwind known as life. She had never felt love like this before, it was overwhelming but she finally felt complete and truly at peace. It had no bound, no length, no depth, it was almost frightening but it was absolute. 

 

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

 


End file.
